Two Brothers
by Jonathan112
Summary: Takes place after Light and Dark. Two brothers; one praised and (almost) worshipped, the other shunned and neglected by everyone except his family and friends, how does this turn out? Rated T for violence, rated M in some chapters for Blood and Gore. I own Nothing but OCs Tyrannis, Emerald, Fang, and Claw; other authors' OCs listed at top of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Two Brothers

Prologue

"Fang, be careful. You know how mom gets when you get hurt!" said Claw, a Tiger/Dragon Hybrid with brownish-gold scales and fur with black stripes along his back with an orange underbelly, three horns that curved back and down, a fuzzy tail, and red demonic eyes and he was ten-years-old. Claw was also considered a runt for his age.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Fang climbing up the rock wall to get at a solid chunk of gold stuck between two rocks. Fang was a Lion/Dragon Hybrid with gold scales and fur along with a tan underbelly, a fuzzy tail like his younger brother but it was black, gold eyes, and a tuft of black fur on his head and around his neck. He was thirteen-years-old.

Both were brothers and the sons of Tyrannis and Emerald.

Fang got his hands/paws on the chunk of gold and pulled with all his strength and well, it was a little too much as the chunk broke free from its prison causing him to lose his balance and nearly topple off the side of the cliff which he did but his younger brother caught him and dropped him safely on the ground before landing on the ground himself.

"I told you to be careful! But do you _ever _listen to me? Nooooo. You go and get into trouble and I have to save your sorry a$$!" said Claw pacing back and forth in front of his brother.

"Sorry. Sheesh, you need to lighten up Claw." said Fang crossing his arms.

"Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP?! How about you quit being so adventurous in your life and calm down! I am perfectly calm!" said Claw glaring at his older brother.

*SMACK!*

Fang slapped Claw across the face with a closed-claw backhand, knocking Claw out of his rant.

"I went overboard again didn't I?" said Claw looking away.

"Yes." sighed Fang.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault Claw. Besides, I should take your advice I guess." said Fang putting a hand/paw on his brother's shoulder, "Come on. Let's get to the Academy before we're late."

"Race ya!" said Claw taking off.

"Hey! Get back here!" said Fang chasing after his younger, smaller, and more agile brother.

* * *

Academy; 45 Minutes Later

The two arrive at the classroom, both panting and out of breath. The cheetah teacher sees them both and gives them a stern glare, Claw more so.

"Sorry, we're late." said Fang rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Fine, just don't let it happen again. Take your seat." said the teacher and Fang complied and Claw was about to do the same but was stopped by the teacher.

"Claw, detention!"

Claw's mouth dropped at that but closed it and glared at her before he grudgingly took his seat, tapping his claws quietly on the desktop.

'Why is it that Fang got off easy, but I got detention? Did she not see us both, is it something I did? Why does everyone seem so...cruel to me? Well...almost everyone...' thought Claw before the teacher handed out yesterday's history test back to the class and when he got his back, his eyes widened.

'A "C-"?! What? But I thought-' yelled Claw in his mind before he noticed the handwriting after the part where you fill in your name and instantly analyzed the writing. It did not match his, or his brother's handwriting but it matched the teacher's and he noticed the faint outline of his brother's name underneath. His hand clenched the paper into a crinkled mess.

'So the teacher switched our papers? Can't let "Fang's little brother" get anything good, eh? Why is it that he gets everything, yet I get _nothing?!_' snarled Claw in his mind before he took a deep breath to calm himself before his...hidden element came out. He learned the hard way of what happens when his anger gets out of hand and it is worse than any dragon with a Dark Form.

He looked towards his brother and saw the confused expression on his brother's face before he looked at Claw and figured it out and the two shared a knowing look and Fang raised his hand.

"Yes Fang?" said the teacher politely.

"Uh, Mrs. Longshot, I think you messed up with mine and Claw's tests because our handwriting does NOT match what is on these papers with our names." said Fang, unsure at first but gained confidence near the end. Claw smirked inside his mind as he believed the teacher would listen to FANG.

"Don't be ridiculous. You did wonderful Fang, your brother only did a half-a$$ job. There was no mistake." said the teacher smiling too politely.

Claws blood boiled at that.

'Saying I did a half-a$$ job?! What is with the teaching staff?! Do they want me to be nothing more than adequate?! Never stepping above my PERFECT brother?! Always being in HIS shadow?!' thought Claw in anger.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear as red-black lightning began dancing around Claw as his hand tightened around the test before it burst into red-black flames.

"Claw! Calm down!" said Fang grabbing his brother's shoulder and the red-black lightning stopped.

"Sorry brother." said Claw grabbing the ashes of the test and disappearing in red-black mist.

"That runt is gonna kill us one of these days!"

"Somebody should put that brat out of his misery before it's too late!"

"I heard he nearly killed someone in combat training!"

These were the murmurs Fang heard among the class and the other various inhabitants of WarFang and he just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Outdoor Sparring Arena

Claw looked at the ashes in his hands before he closed his eyes in concentration and had the red-black lightning engulf the ashes and it slowly reverted back to its former state, almost brand new too. Once it was done, he smirked and put it into the backpack-like object he had on his back and began looking around to find his brother when a big Earth-Fire dragon pushed him forward and he landed hard on his snout.

"Well, well, well, looky here boys, the freak is here." said Rupture, a local bully, roughly 18-years-old.

"Back off Rupture, I'm not in the mood for your _games_." said Claw putting a ton of sarcasm on the last part. Whenever his brother wasn't around he could be very...sadistic almost and incredibly sarcastic too.

"What you gonna go cry to your big brother freak? Like he cares about a runt and a freak like you!" said Rupture sending his flaming mace-like tail into Claw's face who staggered back and spit out a wad of purple blood.

"See?! You don't even bleed the correct color! Blood is 'posed to be red freak!"

Rupture suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to get a giant spiked mace to the face sending him flying.

"Leave, him, alone." growled Trench his size intimating everybody before he turned his attention to Claw, "You okay?"

"Yeah. *spits out more purple blood* Thanks." said Claw wiping off his lip.

"No problem." said Trench before he beckoned Claw closer who complied.

"[Whispers into Claw's ear] I'm on your side. Don't forget it."

Claw nodded and walked off and Trench noticed the ref's glare as Claw walked off and Trench narrowed his eyes at the Fire Dragon.

* * *

Later; Academy Office

Tyrannis sighed as he listened to the principal's false accusations. He could tell they were false due to the glares Claw and Fang sent at the principal.

"...He attacked one of our students for no reason! Caused the kid to spit out blood!" ranted the dragon, a Dream Dragon.

"Okay then, say I..._believe_ you. What now?" said Tyrannis, sarcasm showing on the "believe" bit.

"I suggest expelling him and/or execution."

The dragon sealed his own grave because the next thing the dragon knew was a metal fist tightened around his neck and two Shattered Eyes glaring into his teal eyes.

"Suggest me killing my own flesh and blood again and you WON'T see another sunrise." snarled Tyrannis before he released the old dragon.

"And another thing, how do you _explain_ an eyewitness saying he had to stop Rupture from hurting Claw, hmm? And it was CLAW who spit out blood!"

"Obviously, the brat brainwashed the eyewitness to change his story, either that or he threatened the poor kid." said the Principal calmly and Tyrannis smirked.

"Funny, 'cause the eyewitness terrified everybody else." said Tyrannis as he snapped his fingers and Trench entered and the Principal instantly went pale.

"Now then, about the two's tests..." said Tyrannis leaning on the desk, a dangerous grin on his face.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 2

Claw awoke to find himself on the other side of a cliff near a raging river when a familiar scent hit his nostrils and he turned to see a much older Fang climbing up the cliff-side opposite him, with difficulty. He noticed that Fang now had a thick black mane and he was also quite muscular but he also noticed the limp wings he had and it looked like the injury happened only recently.

Another scent filled his nostrils but...it was his own and when he looked at the top of the cliff, he nearly did a double-take. His older version had a scar across his face and his right eye was redder than the other one, another scar ran down his chest, and his arm seemed to have a grizzly tear in it. He also noticed the near emotionless gaze his older version held towards his brother.

"Klaww! Broth-brother! Help me!" said Fang his claws slowly slipping yet all Klaww did was gaze down at him before he lounged forward, slamming his claws into Fang's paws/hands, drawing blood which caused Claw to recoil.

*Lion/Dragon Roar*

"Long live the king." growled Klaww, his brother's eyes widening in shock before he was thrown off the cliff into the raging river below.

(Before anyone says anything about the part above, yes the idea is based around the Lion King, but Older Fang wasn't a king, Klaww was just referring to Fang's Lion side (king of beasts?) so please don't say anything about it. Besides, you could just imagine that Klaww watched the Lion King too much.)

* * *

Fang and Claw's bedroom

Claw shot awake panting and sweating heavily and he looked around frantically before he found his brother curled up next him, sleeping peacefully or he was because he lifted his head and yawned/growled, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"You okay Claw?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, just a really, really bad nightmare..." said Claw looking away.

"Get back to sleep runt." said Fang jokingly on the runt part and Claw chuckled softly before he laid his head back down but didn't close his eyes right away.

'I kill my brother? Why? He hasn't done anything to me. What happened to me to cause that? Those scars...I won't let that happen! Fang is my brother no matter what and I will NEVER harm him!...Except when he does stupid things...but NEVER on purpose!' thought Claw before sleep took him in.

* * *

Next Day; Forest

Claw was climbing a tree when something hit it and it fell over bringing him with causing him to clutch the falling tree in panic.

*Tiger-like Screech*

*CRASH!*

"Oops! Sorry!" said Spike stopping his buzzsaw-like attack after the tree fell over. Spike is an interesting dragon because, well, he's half hedgehog. He's the son of Lesh and Amy. He has dark green scales with a brown underbelly, hazel eyes, his wing membranes are like reddening leaves in autumn, he has no horns but a noticeable feature on him are the retractable spikes running down the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. His elements are Earth and Electricity. He is also thirteen-years-old.

A dragoness follows him closely, giggling.

"Do it again Spike!" yells Ashe who is about eleven-years-old and has bright red scales with a golden underbelly. She has pink lightning bolts on her wing membranes over a golden background. Her tail blade is an odd mix of a club and a short sword which looks oddly transparent but is very real, which people find out. She has a pair of horns that curl downwards like ponytails. She is also the daughter of Blank and Laya.

Claw rolls his eyes as he gets out from under the fallen tree and stretches. Suddenly Claw's eyes widen.

"GET DOWN!" yells Claw crouching low to the ground followed by the other two as a silvery ball of lightning flies overhead and lands behind them. The orb surrounding the dragon disappears and the dragon bounces around on his feet, his left eye twitching, and his tail swaying back and forth behind him in anxiety.

"Hi guys! What we doing today?! Huh, huh, huh?! What we doing?!" said Backlash his voice incredibly filled with energy if his stance didn't give it away. His eyes were an iron-y color, his scales shined like stainless steel, his underbelly was a plain grey, and his tail blade was shaped like a gold lightning bolt, his horns shone from the mid-day sun, and his teeth were a very bright white. He was probably the youngest of the group at eight-years-old. Lightning arced between Backlash's wing membranes giving them the appearance of being MADE from lightning and his elements were Metal and Electricity. He was the son of Blaze and a Time Dragoness (doesn't make sense right?).

"Great, I have to deal with an idiot." muttered Claw rolling his eyes again before he got up.

"Whatwedoin'?! Whatwedoin'?!" said Backlash at very high speeds that would put anyone who spoke in Volteer-ese(1) to shame.

Suddenly Fang dropped down from a tree, face-first.

"AGH! My leg..." said Fang strained and Claw face-palmed.

"I told you a million times already Fang, a LION CANNOT CLIMB TREES!" said Claw glaring at his brother.

"My mistake." said Fang giving a sheepish smile.

Suddenly a giant fire ant burst from the ground and transformed.

"Thought I'd find you five trouble-makers here! Return to the colony, at once!" snapped Inferno and Fang got up before he smirked, his leg healed, even though it still hurt and Claw shared his smirk.

"Sure Inferno, that is, if you can catch us!" said Claw disappearing in red-black mist followed by Fang running through the forest and disappearing from sight.

"YAY! Hide 'n' Seek!" yelled Backlash turning back into a silvery lightning comet and blasting off into the sky.

Ashe teleported away and Spike ran off.

"D'oh! Those little brats!" said Inferno transforming into his Ant form and chasing after them. He didn't catch them for 6 hours and by that time, he was heavily dented and by the end of the day his head comically falls off.


	3. Why Claw can't use Fury Attacks

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Claw can't use Fury Attacks

"COME HERE!" yelled Fang pulling the chain he had wrapped around an Ape training dummy towards him before he unsheathed his claws and beheaded the dummy in a shower of splinters and hay, followed by a spin-kick to another's face followed by him crushing the skull of another. He was panting heavily as the last dummy fell and clapping filled the air.

"Bravo. My brute of a brother once again uses his strength to create another mess." said Claw clapping.

"Gee thanks." said Fang rolling his eyes.

"Whaat? I can't tease my big brother a bit? Besides, it's my turn at the dummies."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Hah ha. Watch this." said Claw as red-black lightning danced around him as two stone golem dummies popped up.

* * *

five seconds later...

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!*

The two brothers were now standing in a five mile wide and ten mile deep crater.

Fang's mouth dropped and he slowly turned his gaze towards his equally shocked brother.

"Uh...oops?" said Claw sheepishly smiling and shrugging.

Both burst out laughing before a shadow appeared above them and they looked behind them to see a Cheetah soldier glaring at them.

* * *

*Bars slam*

Claw sighed as he sat down on the bunk in the cell and unsheathed a claw and scrapped another mark in the brick wall bringing the total number of times he has been unjustly thrown into prison despite his age.

"Total: 4,568. Time 'til my release: 72 Hours. Can't believe my brother didn't get in trouble yet I get thrown in jail." muttered Claw to himself before he went to sleep, having the same nightmare from the previous night, unaware of the masked man watching him as he stood in his cell.

"Claw not bad dragon, Claw misunderstood. Siren help Tiger/Dragon along." said the masked man before he walked right through the south-side wall but felt nothing under his feet but ignored it...for now.

"Such a pretty night...the sounds of the crickets, frogs, toads...*sigh*...even the clouds are pretty...wait. Clouds?" said the man before he looked down.

"Siren forget...HE CAN'T FLY IN THIS FORM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRASH! Hub cap rolls*

"SIREN OKAY! THE ANGRY RABID DOGS BROKE SIREN'S FALL!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 4

After spending his 72 hours in jail (which WAS very unjust), he returned home and instantly went into his and his brother's room and laid down on the bed, his brother entered a few minutes later.

"You okay Claw?" asked Fang, feeling bad for what happened.

"Yeah. It's just...*sigh*...never mind." said Claw looking out the room's window.

"Come on runt, tell me. You know I don't stop."

"You're about as stubborn as a rhino."

"Don't make me use your weakness on you."

Claw's eyes widened and his head shot up instantly.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

Next thing Claw knew was that his bigger brother was on top of him and tickling his ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHA! STOP-HAHAHAHHAHA! ALRIGHT-HAHAHAHAHA-I'LL-HAHAHA-TALK!-HAHAHAHAHA!" said Claw as his brother tickled him.

Fang then jumped off his brother with a smirk on his face before he noticed the "evil" gleam in his brother's eyes.

"I know your weakness too Fuzzy Chest." said Claw growling playfully and Fang tried to get away but wound up getting his brother on his back and the younger of the two began scratching Fang's right ear and...the bigger brother went limp, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging.

"My big brother is more like an oversized dog than a lion." said Claw with a smirk.

"You calling me fat?" said Fang snapping out of his trance and throwing Claw off his back.

"No! I'm saying you're like a big dog with a soft spot and besides, you ain't fat, you're heavily muscular." said Claw defending himself.

"Good. Now then...COME HERE!" said Fang lounging for Claw. The sounds of wrestling filled the room followed by...

*CRUNCH!*

"AGH-HA! I thought we said no tail biting Fang!"

* * *

Next Day; Academy Training Hall

Claw is leaving claw marks on the ground in front of him, waiting patiently (and somewhat impatiently) for the class' teacher to arrive.

"AH-AH-AH-AHCOO!"

The doors are blown open and Alex walks in.

"Why does that still happen?" mutters Alex under his breath before he clears his throat, "Okay class today is a bit of fun. We're gonna use our minds as well as our claws, teeth, fangs, elements, and whatever deadly weapons we have available to use. Rico put your weapons away."

"Aaaaaaw." said Rico sadly, a crazed Dark-Fire dragon who is pretty much all claws and teeth.

"Anybody know by what I mean by using our minds?" said Alex looking around.

Claw raises his paw.

"Yes Claw?" said Alex politely.

"Do you mean things like studying our environment and try and use it to my advantage or if I'm taking on a group of enemies, anything I can use against them?" said Claw.

"Anything in particular?"

"Um, explosive barrels maybe? Or find a way to set some sort of wild animal if they're trappers?"

"Bravo! One nil to Claw. And that's what we're going to do, each of you will enter a scenario and you must study the enemy, Don't rush in or you'll surely get killed, use your noggins and you'll manage. First up...Backlash?"

"YAY! Backlash is first!" said the hyperactive dragon hopping forward with one student muttering "idiotic cornball" followed by a few snickering at him.

Backlash ignores them and walks up to the starting line and a ton of metal swinging contraptions appear and Backlash hops straight on through without getting hit even though the contraptions have spiked spinning arms and he turns around and faces the others with a smile on his face before over 1,000,000 nuts and bolts fall off him and the contraptions fall apart.

"Did I pass?" said Backlash looking at Alex whose mouth was open in shock.

"Yes." said Alex after a five minute silence.

"YAY!" said Backlash Lightning Dashing(1) back to his place.

"Next up, Claw." said Alex after the broken spinning contraptions disappeared.

Claw steps forward, ignoring the hostile comments directed at him and waits for whatever he has to deal with to pop up.

* * *

2 Hours Later

After the class, Claw, Shena, Spike and surprisingly, Ashe, do well.

"Well done you four! Next time, we're going to learn how to fight dirty, think of a few dirty tricks during combat if you want in the meantime." said Alex as the bell rings and most of the class leaves instantly but Claw stays behind and is glaring at Alex before he drops the glare.

"Alex, how come you aren't mean to me like almost everybody else?" said Claw calmly.

"Dude, I can split my head in two, become a demonic monster, turn into a metal behemoth or into a walking corpse, it takes quite a lot to make me hate something just for what it looks like. I judge people by their intentions and actions as any sensible person should do." said Alex.

"Now get out of here before I sneeze you out!"

"What?" said Claw confused.

"AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAH-!"

Claw bolted.

"Gotcha." said Alex with a smirk before he did sneeze and blew a hole through the wall.

* * *

Later

Claw is trying to teach Fang how to play chess after Backlash challenged almost everybody to a chess match.

"So this is a knight? Where's the rider?" said Fang looking at the horse-shaped chess piece.

"He must've fallen off." replied Claw sarcastically.

"Not much of knight then if you ask me... The rook can move either forwards, backwards or sideways, despite it hasn't got any legs and it's a castle, not a bird?"

"[Annoyed] Yes."

"This is a really unrealistic game. I'll get another drink."

"Fang."

"Yeah?"

"Allow me to explain to you what I have been doing in your company; I have been trying to teach you this game since five in the afternoon."

"So?"

"That was yesterday, it is now three o clock in the afternoon. I have explained this in eight hundred and fifty two different ways. We have downed the coke, the lemonade and the orange juice, all five liters of it. And you still don't know how to play chess."

"Your point is?"

Claw face-palms before he mutters, "Of all the brothers I had to get, mine has the mentality of the Dum-Dum Brothers put together."

* * *

Twilight Forest

"Duh, Tiny, someone just insulted us!" yelled Fatty.

"Shut up Fatty! You'll scare the gator you gal-darn idiot!" said Tiny smashing Fatty with the big dummy's club.

*Hollow thud*

"Ow."

* * *

Back in WarFang

"Okay Fang, let's try something else shall we?" said Claw through clenched teeth with a forced smile.

"What?" said Fang.

"How about we...have a little sparring match? But we take in Alex's advice; by fighting dirty."

"Okay."

Suddenly Fang was pinned to the ground and his left and right arms were pinned to his back in a Full Nelson position and he cried out in pain but not full-blown pain, shocked pain.

"Who's the better brother Fang? Go on, say it!" said Claw smirking, both brothers unaware of the two figures watching them, one a masked man, the other an enraged cheetah soldier.

Suddenly the cheetah charged and swung his sword, catching Claw across the right side of his face, barely missing his eye.

"Get off him you brat!" snapped the soldier before he tried to ram him through with his sword, only to be tackled by Fang and his sword ripped from his hands and broken in half.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" growled Fang, nearly biting the soldiers face off as the masked man approached.

"Fang, let him go. He just dug his own grave." said the man his visible right eye a glowing blood-red and Fang listened as the sky darkened and the sound of stomping feet reached their ears and from the trees behind them an enraged Rex burst forth.

*Rex Roar/Growl*

"AAAAAAH-!" screamed the cheetah before he was bitten in half and Rex turned into an enraged Tyrannis who walked over to his two sons. Claw was clutching his bleeding wound as Fang helped him up, neither aware of Claw's right eye forming into a Shattered Eye and then...something worse.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Lightning Dash is like the Comet Dash but the dragon looks like a big bolt of electricity flying at you.


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Description of Shena: Silver scales and a bright blue underbelly. Gunmetal grey eyes and gold wing membranes. She has a two headed axe as a tail blade.

* * *

Chapter 5

Claw held the ice pack to his face as his and his brother's father pace in front of them.

"We didn't do anything! We were just wrestling." said Fang.

"I know, I know. Siren told me what you two were doing, following Alex's instructions when that stupid guard attacked you. [Mutters] People fear things from the past for no reason." said Tyrannis but Claw heard the last bit.

"Dad, do you know why people seem to...hate...me?" said Claw and Tyrannis nodded.

"They fear and hate you due to your eyes. Before I got my tail and back spikes my eyes used to be red and gold and...I had some anger issues. I killed a young dragon and hide his body...nobody's found it...and well, I nearly killed Lesh after I was heart-broken by a tiny incident with Emerald accidently kissing Blaze and I went cuckoo, resurrected Malefor, killed him, took his powers, was freed from that by my father, gained a...different personality known as Tyrannt, then we became two different dragons, or he to put it a better way, he became my shadow, literally and I gained my gold eyes, he kept the demonic red, I then got rid of him before I killed Bloodseeker. The reason why people fear you Claw, is because some people remember Tyrannt and fear him, his most distinguishable feature were his demonic red eyes. Sorry if I caused you pain." said Tyrannis before he had a bad coughing fit causing his sons' to panic slightly but he stopped them from reacting.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a bad cough." said Tyrannis smiling.

"So, the reason why people hate me is because of my eyes?" said Claw and Tyrannis nodded again.

"I'll show them. I am NOT bad just because of my eyes, they'll see!" said Claw and both his brother and father smiled.

"You two go run off and play now, or whatever. I need to have a talk with Siren." said Tyrannis as he got up and the two ran out of the house as Siren phased through the wall.

He waited until they were out earshot before he spoke, his voice deep and dark, "You're hiding something from them Tyrannis. What is it?"

Tyrannis shows Siren his bloodied metal hand and Siren's eyes widen (the visible one and the one hidden behind the mask).

"You caught that disease huh?" said Siren sadly.

"Yes, but there's no reason to frighten the boys. I can handle it." said Tyrannis.

"That's what CD said when he caught the disease and he decided to make a deal with the Grim Reaper."

"I said I'll be fine Siren! Don't worry, I will survive to see those two grow up."

* * *

Next Day

Claw was walking along a road in a forest heading towards a meeting location with Shena when a sound reached his ears. Gunfire and...screeches? He turned his attention to where it was coming from and saw a village surrounded by tall grass. Instead of rushing straight in, he looked around and saw a few cheetahs with early assault rifles (remember this is 5,000 and some years later from my Legend of Spyro: Hybrid's Betrayal story) shooting at...Velicoraptors. He saw one cheetah get tackled and his neck snapped at a nasty angle before the raptor was shot in the head.

He then noticed a few civilians moving TOWARDS the long grass.

"Don't go into the long grass!" yelled one of the soldiers shooting another one in the head.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind Claw and he suddenly saw a raptor lounging at him from behind BEFORE it even happened.

"Clever girl..." muttered Claw before he turned around and rammed his claws into the Raptor's stomach before it even jumped, it screeched in pain, alerting her comrades of her death.

[Suspenseful Jurassic Park Music playing]

*Raptor calls*

"Crap!" cursed Claw throwing the dead raptor off his claws before he ducked under a jumping Raptor and sent a spin-kick to its back and it turned around angrily.

*Raptor Hiss*

"Dad's history lessons on these things aren't very good." muttered Claw as he had his fist light up with the red-black lightning before he rammed two fingers into the Raptor's skull.

"Eat Demon Lightning lizard!" said Claw as he pulled his fingers out of the skull and the Raptor screeched in agony as the red-black lightning began dancing around it until...

*Explosion*

...raptor guts exploded everywhere in a five foot radius.

"Okay, that was cool and gross."

Claw then spun around and kicked a raptor in the face and it staggered back before glaring at him.

*Raptor Screech*

"Alright bring it! Come have a piece of me so you wind up like your friend!" said Claw before he gave the raptor the "bird" and its head reeled back in shock before anger flashed in its eyes before two more appeared; one on Claw's left, one on his right.

"Slag, knew gloating would get me in deep trouble."

Suddenly Claw's vision was replaced with how the raptors were going to attack him; left first, right second, middle last.

The left jumped at him, screeching, and he rammed his claws into its heart and ripped it out before he sent a back-hand into the right's face, smashing the lower and upper jaws and destroying its nasal cavity before he rammed a claw into its eye and into its brain. The last one glared at him with so much hatred, it looked like it could bit his head off...oh, wait, it could.

*Raptor Roar*

It charged and lounged its head forward but Claw side-stepped the attack, grabbed it by the head, forced its jaws opened and had an orb of his Demon Lightning form in his hand before he shoved it down the raptor's throat and then he threw it into a tree where it sprung up and walked towards him but then stumbled a bit and it shook its head and then glared at him before it screamed in agony as red-black steam began rising from its skin. After a minute only a charred skeleton with some muscle still on it, remained of the raptor pack leader.

"We got another one incoming!" yelled one of the soldiers at the village before a blue and white Allosaur grabbed him by the midsection and chomped down on him, bisecting him.

*Allosaur growls*

"Oh come on! Raptors are fine, but an Allosaur?! What kind of location is this?!" said Claw before he ducked under the Allosaur's tail.

'Okay, let's see...thick skull, hard to penetrate...weak sides, easy targets...thick mobile tail, good balance, dangerous weapon...thick powerful legs, fast for its size and very agile for its size too...' thought Claw as he analyzed the Allosaur.

"Kid, move!" yelled a cheetah pushing him out of the way, but was bitten in half by the Allosaur.

'Slag! Okay, lizard, you're deadmeat!' thought Claw throwing an orb of Demon Lightning at the Allosaur and struck it directly in the face. It howled in pain as half its face was melted off and it ran off.

The villagers and the village's soldiers then look at him and begin murmuring.

"Who is he?"

"I think that's Claw, Tyrannis' son."

"Yeah, didn't people say he was some sort of freak."

"Well clearly he isn't otherwise he wouldn't have saved us."

"He looks pretty cute as well." Claw blushes at this comment and hides his face behind one of his wings.

"Oi, lay off him. Let's just get him a drink and tell his parents of his noble deed."

'I could genuinely get used to this.' thought Claw with a smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the village, on the outskirts, a Venus flytrap-like object rose from the ground before it opened and a black 'n' white face was visible.

"Claw did a good job here. Only three causalities. **That's three too many. **Lighten up. He did his best. Besides, the raptors were attacking BEFORE he even got here. **Twelve villagers were injured also.** You're just like everybody else! Making Claw out to be no better than his brother! We need to split apart for awhile. **I couldn't agree more."** said Zetsu before he did split in two, half white and half black then both phased into the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Mountain Range; 2 Hours Later

Claw was keeping lookout for any signs of danger as Shena collected flowers for a special medicine.

"You haven't said much Shena. Are you like the others towards me?" said Claw, no hostile intent or anger in his voice, just curiosity.

"No Claw. I'm just shy...nothing personal." said Shena shocked by his question.

"Okay."

"What's up with you and your brother? I mean, sometimes it seems as though you get along, the next you want to kill each other, why is that?"

" *Chuckles* We don't _hate_ each other, we just get on the other's nerves. We look out for each other equally, but my brother does some pretty stupid stuff even when I warn him NOT to."

"What does he do that's stupid?"

"I remember one time when I told him NOT to go swimming in Piranha Lake, well, I had to remove a bunch of Piranhas from his furry, scaly butt, literally! Then I told him not to drink the chemical on my workbench in our room and what does he do? Drinks it, three times!"

"How did-"

"Time machine. Before that though he tried to bust the door down but wound up 'breaking' his arm. Honestly, my brother has the mentality of the Dum-Dum brothers." said Claw before he began chuckling, "But he is right about one thing, I need to loosen up a bit and have my own adventures I guess. But being up here in the mountains is really quite nice and a good change of pace, especially after earlier."

"What happened earlier?"

"Raptors attacked a village, along with an Allosaur. Melted half of the latter's face off, don't think it will bother them again anytime soon."

After Shena collected enough of the flowers, she put them in the pack Claw had with him before he saluted her and ran towards the cliff side.

"See you at the bottom." said Claw before he jumped off the cliff and landed on a natural board-shaped rock, smashing it off and using it as a snowboard.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Claw landed safely on the ground and was shocked to see Shena in front of him.

"How did-?" began Claw before Shena pointed towards the side of the mountain to show a massive leg sticking out of the ground as a black Terminator-like Tank drove up and transformed and began working on the leg. Claw face-palms.

"I forgot about Unicron's massive body being buried inside the mountain. Oh well, I had fun." said Claw before the two began walking back to WarFang.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

The two are stopped by the local Gator who the Dum-Dum Brothers at times try to hunt.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but could you get this kid out of my mouth?" said the Gator (who's name is Ray) as he opened his mouth and a fox kit with midnight blue fur, green eyes, and three fox tails is sitting in Ray's mouth, giggling.

"Fluffy!" said the kid zooming out of the mouth and plowing Claw over as he hugs him.

"What the-!" said Claw caught off guard by the kid's speed and strength. Claw begins blushing as the kid snuggles his chest (Claw is covered in fur remember?) and Shena giggles at the scene.

"Aaaaaaaaw, ain't he cute?" said Ray and Shena at the same time causing Claw to turn bright red and hide his face with a wing.

"I recognize the kid. He's that two-tailed fox and that girl fox's kid. I don't know their names but they do kind of have a home built around Twilight Forest. They torture the Dum-Dum Brothers for fun." said Ray before helicopter-like whirling reached their ears.

"That's probably the kid's dad, bye!" said Ray running off.

Sure enough a few seconds later a two-tailed fox comes flying into view. The fox's name is Miles "Tails" Prower, but just call him Tails. His fur was mixture of orange and red, his fangs jutted out of his mouth a little but not much, his hair was a wild spiky mop and his claws looked sharp enough to cut anything without trying. The fox kit took one look at Tails and...

"Daddy!" said the kid flying off Claw and into Tails' arms.

"Oof! You need to slow down Triple." said Tails to his son.

"But daddy, I like flying into people." said Triple giving his dad the number one irresistible move; the puppy face.

"I hate that move." muttered Tails before he looked at Claw, "You're Tyrannis' kid?"

"Yes. Do I have another admirer or another hater?" said Claw.

"More like neutral." was Tails reply, "But Triple seems to like you so that's a plus."

"Fluffy!" said Triple pointing towards Claw who visibly flinched at that and Tails chuckled.

"Yep! He definitely likes you."

"[Sarcastically] Great, now I'll have a little fuzzball after me." muttered Claw folding his arms.

"Well I'll be heading back. Come on Triple, let's go home." said Tails and Triple instantly shot into the air, his three tails spinning like his dad's during flight.

"Race you daddy!" said Triple taking off.

"Hey! No fair you little cheat!" said Tails taking off after him and Shena fell on her back laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Claw.

"Come on Claw! Admit it, you thought the kid was cute." said Shena.

"I do not find anything cute!" said Claw turning around, folding his arms, and putting his snout in the air.

"[Sarcastically] Suuuuure you don't. Come on Fluffy, let's go home."

Claw cringed at his new nickname and began muttering things like "scaring Triple" or something along those lines.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

**"Hello" **= "Animalistic" Language (for this chapter only)

* * *

Chapter 6

Unknown Island; 121.5 Miles South of Volcanic Island

Claw and Fang were basking in the sun on a very large rock in the middle of the jungle on the island and both were resting comfortable as their mom and dad slept a few feet away next to each other. Tyrannis was in his Rex form due to the island being inhabited by dinosaurs.

Tyrannis' eyes opened and he sniffed the air and then he nudged Emerald and she woke up with a yawn/growl and she woke up the two brothers.

"Why'd you wake us up mom?" said Fang scratching his neck with his forelegs/arms.

"Shh, we have some humans nearby." said Tyrannis in a low voice.

"So?"

"These are different from the ones in Tails' universe, these think all animals are dumb brutes, or semi-intelligent at least, so talk in our 'animalistic' language, okay?" said Tyrannis and the two brothers nod.

"Oh, and the ones approaching are nonhostile but be careful, not all are researchers." said Tyrannis before he walked off.

**"Let's greet the newcomers, shall we Fang?" **said Claw before he chuckled.

**"Don't get any wise ideas Claw." **said Fang glaring at his younger brother as they walked.

**"What? I was just gonna spook them."**

Fang rolled his eyes as they neared the researchers' position. The six researchers tensed when the two approached and Claw inhaled and tried to roar but it came out as...

*Weak Cat-like Meow*

The researchers' eyes widened before they burst out laughing and Fang fell to the ground laughing too, pounding his paws on the ground. Claw scowls at the humiliation.

"What are they anyway? The bigger one looks like a mix of a Lion and a Dragon, while the smaller one resembles a Tiger and a Dragon." said one of the researchers. One of the researchers cautiously approached the two before he was tackled by Claw and licked across the face.

"BLAH!" cried the man in shock and the others laughed before Fang tackled one and licked that one across the face getting another shocked cry from the researcher.

**"This is fun."** said Claw licking his "victim" repeatedly like an overgrown housecat.

One of the researchers pulled out a small syringe and held up his hands in surrender as he noticed the "confused" expressions on the two brother's faces.

"I'm just going to take a blood sample from both of you, no harm." said the man and Fang just looks neutral while Claw climbs up a nearby tree, eyes wide in fear. Fang gets a small bit of his blood taken and then looks at his brother.

**"Claw get down here." **said Fang calmly.

**"No! If they see my purple blood they'll try to kill me! Or label me as a freak of nature!" **said Claw fear-struck.

**"If you don't come down, I'm gonna make you."**

Claw doesn't move from his spot and Fang lowers his head before he charges the tree and blows into it, sending vibrations up the tree which causes Claw to lose his grip and fall to the ground where he is pinned to the ground by Fang.

**"Hold still! If you move and squirm with the syringe in you, it only makes the pain worse!" **said Fang and Claw closes his eyes before he fells a quick sting and then it's gone and he opens his eyes to see the baffled expressions on the researchers' faces at the purple blood in the syringe and Claw instantly gets up and walks away, head down. Fang roars at them in goodbye and then follows his brother.

* * *

_Researcher's Journal: Day 1 _(I felt like doing this for fun, so you get to see what the researchers think of Claw and Fang and some other information of their "discovery".

_Today on the island we named Dino Island (I know, not original but an original name is hard to come up with) and we saw a male Tyrannosaurus Rex with an emerald-y colored dragoness along with two juveniles(?), one is a Lion/Dragon Hybrid, the other is a Tiger/Dragon Hybrid and the two approached us after the big male Rex left. The Tiger/Dragon tried to roar at us but instead meowed at us. It was so funny that we burst out laughing, and it seemed we weren't the only one to find it funny because the Lion/Dragon was also "laughing". The one who "roared" thought, seemed upset. The two licked some of us and it was weird, their tongues felt more like a great big cat's tongue, probably from their Feline side. I then took a blood sample from the Lion/Dragon but the Tiger/Dragon was bit...troublesome. I say that because he climbed up a tree and we had to have the help of the Lion/Dragon get him down even though we weren't gonna bother taking his blood but he came crashing down after the Lion/Dragon smashed his head into the tree._

_I took the Tiger/Dragon's blood after the Lion/Dragon pinned him and boy...was it a shock! I can understand why the Tiger/Dragon didn't want us to take his blood. His blood is purple. He seemed upset because he got up and walked away, head down. The Lion/Dragon roared at us in "goodbye" and we returned to base camp. We're testing the blood to see what we get._

* * *

_Researcher's Journal: Day 2_

_The test results came back and we were shocked once again. Fuzzy (Lion/Dragon) and Fluffy (Tiger/Dragon) are brothers! Their blood is completely different in color but the DNA did not lie. There was also a ton of dormant genes some we couldn't even decipher of the two but it matched. We observed the brothers all day and they're apparently not afraid to leave "nesting" area the two adults have set up because we found them in an open field lounging on rocks by a herd of Paralophosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus yet the two herbivore herds didn't even seem bothered by the two, or at least until the male Rex charged out of the forest and grabbed one of the Paralophosaurs by the neck. The strange thing about the male is, is that it is bigger than the average Rex and it has sixteen scars on its face; four over both eyes, and four on its forehead._

* * *

Next Day

Claw and Fang were lounging in the same field when the sound of approaching vehicles reached their ears and all the Paralophosaurs and Pachycephalosaurs in the area were running away from the noise.

"Crap! Remember Jurassic Park: The Lost World?" said Claw shooting up from his lounging spot.

"Yeah. Why?" said Fang getting up slower.

"What do you think happens when human hunters see two unique species?"

Fang's eyes widen as a truck flies over a small hill.

"Crap! RUN!"

Both take off as numerous other vehicles come onto the scene. The two head towards the forest when motorcycles begin circling them and the two get into a defensive stance, back-to-back and unfold their wings and begin snarling, growling, and snapping at their attackers before they are hit with tranquilizer darts and then...nothing.

* * *

_Researcher's Journal: Day 5_

_We noticed that the nesting area was a bit tense today because we noticed that the two brothers were nowhere to be seen and the male Rex and the dragoness seemed on edge before we heard a pained roar and recognized it as Fuzzy's and I just have six words to summarize their reactions:_

_Mommy and Daddy are very angry!_

* * *

Hunters' Camp; Night (Please note it is raining heavily)

A large bunch of the hunters are celebrating in a make-shift command building while one of the night patrollers looks at the cages with the various captured dinos in them when a vine wraps itself around his leg, startling him as it pulls him into the nearby forest where a blood-curdling crunch and splattering is heard. Vines then pull the bolts out of all the cage doors.

Meanwhile; Back at the command building...

"Can you believe how easy this was? I bet carnivores are just as easy!" said one of the hunter's.

"No, the carnivores will put up more of a fight." said another.

"Hey. Anybody notice the liquids in our glasses are shaking?"

Suddenly a Triceratops busts through the wall at max speed and quite angry. Outside the building, it's not much different, aside from Pachycephalosaurs charging at some of the hunters.

*Sound of glass breaking*

One guy gets hit head on (pardon the pun) and is sent flying through the door of a truck before he collapses, unconscious and slowly dying (what do you expect from a Pachy? A direct hit could result in broken bones, maybe even hemorrhaging).

One of the hunters runs from the chaos and gets into a truck with two cages stuck on the back and starts the truck and floors the gas yet gets nowhere (due to the vines holding the tires in place).

*Thudding Footsteps*

[Jurassic Park: The Lost World - Rescuing Sarah Playing] (Please note that I only want you to hear the bit playing before Eddie Carr dies)

A male Rex and a emerald colored dragoness exit the forest and advance upon the stationary truck. The Rex walking on the right of the truck and the dragoness on the left.

*Lion/Dragon roar from inside one of the cages*

The Rex looks at the cages before he lowers his head and looks at the driver, the dragoness looking in from the other side too.

*Rex growl*

The man slowly turns his head towards the Rex, sweat pouring down his face before he jumps as the dragoness rips the roof off with her claws followed by the Rex ripping the right-side door off.

"AH!" screams the man ducking low and trying to get out of sight as he floors the gas which the truck still goes nowhere as the dragoness rips the driver's seat out causing the airbags to deploy.

"Get out of here you stupid lizards!" yells the man kicking his free foot out before the Rex grabs it and lifts him out of the truck.

"AHHHHHH-!" screams the man before the dragoness clamps her jaws on his upper half and the two rip the man apart, the dragoness spits out her half but the Rex eats his half before he heads towards the camps which is still in chaos. Vines then rip the cages open and the two brothers get out before they too head for the camp for some payback.

*Rex Roar*

*Lion/Dragon Roar*

*Angry Tiger/Dragon Roar*

*Screams of Pain, Panic, Terror, and the short Screams of death*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 7

Twilight Forest

"Fancy a spar, little brother?" said Fang.

"Sure." said Claw shrugging.

The two fight for a while, exchanging blows and Fang starts to notice that Claw is somehow predicting his attacks.

"Had enough?" said Claw sending a tail swipe at Fang but he just dodged the attack.

"You kidding me? I-whoa!"

Fang freezes as he sees a creature he never saw before. It wore a blue gi and prayer beads around his neck. His hair was the color of blood and endless fury burned in his eyes. Claw looks at the creature and a name echoes in his mind, 'Akuma, Akuma, Akuma.'

"He who knows my name, and whose blood calls out to me for me to shed, step forward and be taught the true meaning of pain." said Akuma

Claw feels the need to step forward but resists. Akuma looks at Fang, grunts then turns to Claw.

"You have a spirit that thirsts for battle. Your name"

Fang steps up and defends his brother.

"You want my brother? It'll be over my cold, dead corpse." growled Fang

"As you wish."

Akuma suddenly becomes a living tornado and kicks Fang away, knocking him out cold in one go.

"Your name."

"... My name is Claw. And you are Akuma, bearer of the Satsui no Hado, you will not teach me pain, but I will destroy you for harming my brother." said Claw unsheathing his claws.

The two fight for awhile, neither really getting an advantage over the other until...

*Thudding Footsteps*

The ground shakes causing Akuma to lose his balance. Claw then disappeared in a red-black vortex and reappeared next to Fang.

"You're in trouble. Daddy's very angry." said Claw with a smirk as the thudding footsteps got closer. A few trees fall over as Tyrannis enters the scene (in Rex form).

*Rex growl*

A vortex appears behind Akuma before...

"Siren Kick!" yells Siren kicking Akuma in the back of the head. Siren then back-flipped away from Akuma, followed by a handstand, a jump into the air and a triple reverse back-flip before he landed on his feet.

"TA-DA!" said Siren before he started laughing.

"Who's this idiot?" said Akuma before the atmosphere darkens.

"I hate it when somebody calls me stupid." said Siren as he removed his mask to reveal his blood-red eyes, "Whenever I come around now, everybody's like, [Mock High-pitched whiny voice] Oh, look. Here comes Mr. Insane Idiot, let's make fun of him! [Normal Voice] What does it take to make people realize I ain't Mr. Cuckoo Loco anymore!?"

"You are worthy foes, but my attention is drawn to the one with the cursed blood. You will not deny me my foe." said Akuma clenching his fists.

"So you're just going to ignore me? That's wonderful. I hate it when I'm ignored!" yelled Siren seeming to go ballistic.

"When this is over Taze is gonna have to fix that chip in my back!" yelled Siren shape-shifting into Scorpion and charging Akuma.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/Siren launching the living spear from his hand and it impales Akuma in the chest who is then pulled towards Scorpion/Siren who does a Hellfire Flip-Kick before he teleports behind Akuma and sends a fist into Akuma's spine before he shape-shifts into Sub-Zero. A beam of ice then flies towards Akuma who dodges it before Siren is in front of him again and sends a fist straight to his face sending him flying back.

"Eat that!" snarled Siren.

Suddenly Akuma appears in front of Siren whose eye's widen before he dodges...in TWO directions at ONCE! Siren splits in half much like Zetsu but then the two halves form into full bodies but the one on the right has a scar over his right eye along with the five on the left side of his head.

"Siren, you idiot! I said we dodge right, not left!" yelled the one on the right.

"Sorry. It was a reflex. Dodge left for me." said Siren shrugging and everybody's faces show complete confusion.

"Siren, go home. This is my fight now." said the Siren double before Siren disappeared in a vortex.

"Who are you?" said Tyrannis still in Rex form.

"Don't recognize your own father anymore?" said Klaxon with a smirk before he got into a fighting stance, "Explanation later, beat the stuffing out of Akuma now!"

"Fine. But you owe me one heck of an explanation! *Rex roar*" snarled Tyrannis before he charged Akuma.

"Peek-a-boo!" said Klaxon before he sent a fist into Akuma's face before he drew one of his eight swords and charged Akuma and did a downward swing only to have in block by Akuma's bare hands.

"Is that the best you got? Pathetic." said Akuma.

"Nope! Distraction smart guy! HAHAHAHA!" said Klaxon as he disappeared in black mist to be replaced with the jaws of Tyrannis coming down on Akuma who grabbed both the upper and lower jaws, slammed them shut, and threw Tyrannis over his shoulder and the Rex landed on his back before he turned into his Terran/Dragon/Tiger form and coughed up blood.

"Hmmph, pathetic." Now then...(turns to Claw)...fight me." said Akuma before Tyrannis grabs him from behind.

"Pathetic? HOW'S THIS THEN?!" yelled Tyrannis having spikes erupt from his body which impaled Akuma before they retracted, after which Tyrannis slammed Akuma to the ground before he head-stomped the guy.

"Impressive." said Akuma before he did a Triple uppercut on Tyrannis then slammed his head into the ground, trapping it.

"But insufficient."

Akuma then turns around and glares at Claw who gets into a fighting stance.

"BOO!" yells Klaxon appearing in front of Akuma before he sent a kick to the man's face but Akuma dodges the blow and sends a fist into Klaxon's stomach, winding him and causing him to fly at 2,000 mph into a nearby waterfall. Akuma then appears in front of Claw and grabs him by the throat.

"You're coming with me, to someplace where no one can interfere." said Akuma before the two vanished.

Klaxon got out of the waterfall and pulled Tyrannis' head out of the ground.

"How do we find them?" said Tyrannis rubbing his neck.

"I placed a tracker on Claw. They're at another one of Malefor's hidden fortresses." said Klaxon.

"We just keep finding more and more of those places."

"Yeah, I know. How paranoid was Malefor? You keep an eye on Fang, I'll be back." said Klaxon before he became a blue-green blur.

"Can't believe I didn't get speed like that." muttered Tyrannis as he tended to his unconscious son.

* * *

Plains

[Asura's Wrath-Yasha's Theme Playing]

Dust, rocks, twigs, and small trees went flying as blue-green blur shot by, now you may think its Sonic, but since when is Sonic BLUE-GREEN? No, this blur was Klaxon but he's not the only one going at 8,500 mph.

Two high-speed mega-modified trucks pull up beside him on both sides as Apes man the various weapons on the vehicle.

"So you want to race do you?" said Klaxon, a smirk growing on his face, "COME CATCH ME!"

The three speedsters keep pace with each other for three thousand miles, up and down hills, mountains, cliffs, volcanoes, oceans, and a whole bunch of other crud I don't want to bore you readers with.

Anyway, the "race" ends when Klaxon sticks his foot into the right side truck's front tire causing it to do a front-flip, crash, and explode into tiny smithereens. The left side truck gets taken out by Klaxon's tail (tail goes through the engine, hitting the sub-atomic battery).

Klaxon then comes to a grinding halt as a red-black explosion consumes his vision, one mile ahead of him.

"Oh slag!" said Klaxon before he ran forward and came to the edge of a crater, red-black lightning dancing around the edge.

"Claw?!"

"*Cough! Cough!* I'm right below you." said Claw at the edge of the crater and Klaxon looked down and helped up his grandson and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, considering I have another scar."

Klaxon then looked at Claw's chest and noticed the bloody scar.

"Let's get back and clean that up. Hate to see it get infected." said Klaxon, "And...I have to explain to your father why I'm not dead...I probably will be after our chat though."

"Why do you say that?" said Claw holding his wound.

"Have you seen him when he gets mad? And I don't mean "rip you apart as a Rex mad", I mean "rip you apart Shadow Tyrannis mad"!" said Klaxon.

"I'd rather not be around when he's like that?"

"Chicken."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"You called me a chicken didn't you? GET BACK HERE! I'LL GONNA KILL YOU!"

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! AHHAHAHAHA!"

The two sped off, unaware of the hand protruding from a large pile of rocks clench shut.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 8

Fang and Claw were walking to their house after Claw paid a visit to the Infirmary when...

*CRASH!*

"YOU GREAT BIG LYING JERK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HEART-BROKEN I WAS WHEN YOU DIED FATHER!" yelled Tyrannis as the two fought outside the house.

"I know okay?! I'm an idiot even when I don't try to be! I'm sorry! I NEVER think my plans through, you know that!" said Klaxon dodging a tail swing from Tyrannis.

*EXPLOSION*

"Uh...how about we come back later? Preferably when the two blow off some steam?" said Fang backing up slowly.

"Good idea. Training Grounds sound good?" said Claw.

"Yeah."

"Race ya!" said Claw creating a Dust Clone as he took off.

"You always cheat in races!" yelled Fang chasing after his little brother.

[Asura's Wrath- Yasha Theme Plays]

The two run through the streets of WarFang, Claw in the lead as Fang tries to catch up to his brother. Fang then jumps up onto the rooftops in two jumps and runs across them catching up to Claw in no time before he jumped down right next to Claw shocking the younger brother a bit but the two raced neck and neck. The two glared at each other and began ramming into each other, not harshly but enough to throw the other off-balance if hit hard enough. The two were so caught up in their fight, they didn't notice the Cabbage Cart in front of them.

*CRASH!*

"WHY IS IT MY CABBAGES ALWAYS GET RUINED?!" yelled the Cabbage vendor.

A lone Cabbage rolls across the ground.

Fang and Claw keep ramming each other until they reach the "end of the line" or in other words, a brick wall.

*CRASH!*

Two cookie-cutter outlines are formed in the wall and both outlines show the two giving the other the "bird" (middle finger).

[Theme Ends]

"Ooooooh, my head..." said Claw getting up.

"I think we went to far..." said Fang stabilizing himself against a wall as he held his head in pain.

"I'll say you did. HAHAHAHA!" came a very familiar voice. The two look up towards a ledge above them and see Siren.

"You two hit wall at...what? 95...100 mph?...and it go BOOM!" said Siren before he jumped down in front of the two.

"I thought Klaxon told you to go home." said Claw.

"I guess I'm no good at listening." said Siren shrugging.

"Well buzz off!" snapped Fang.

"So mean! Fine! Siren go home then!" said Siren warping away.

"Jeez, Klaxon's way more mature than him. Wonder which one took the bullet to the head?" said Fang.

"Want to find out if we can make him sane too?" said Claw grabbing a Pulse Rifle from one of the nearby weapon racks and cocking it.

"NO! Jeez! What is wrong with you?!" said Fang freaked out.

"I was only kidding." said Claw putting the Rifle down and unloading it and Fang watched this with a hidden narrowed eye.

'Something is very...off about Claw now...' thought the older brother but shrugged it off before the two started sparring.

* * *

Night; Alley

A tall wolf-like hedgehog made his way as quietly as possible down the narrow alleyway, his senses on high alert as he walked. The reason why he was so alert? Well, he had two hedgehogs chasing him due to a...misunderstanding. He stepped on a piece of garbage and it cracked under his cleated shoe and he tensed up. Suddenly purple and green energy beams were fired at him which he had a hard time dodging due to his size before he took off running...on all fours.

He tipped a garbage can over to get himself some room and then launched his arm forward and grabbed a lamp-post and swung up onto a rooftop and he continued running before he jumped down and hid in the Training Grounds building and he slumped against a wall, panting. He then noticed the two in front of him and he got up ready to run again when he stops in his tracks at the smaller one's voice.

"Who are you?" said Claw and the Were-hog spun around and looked around a bit before he straightened up.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, or make that 'the Were-hog' currently." said Sonic, "You guys know where Tails is?"

"Fluffy!" cried a familiar voice and Claw flinched before he was tackled by a familiar fox kit. Triple began snuggling Claw's chest and Fang and Sonic had to suppress their snickering. Claw began blushing as the kid snuggled deeper into his chest. Claw got up and grabbed a crowbar and tried to pry Triple off him only to have the crowbar break in half and the sound of helicopter-like whirling entered the air as Tails come into view.

"Tails! Get your kid off me!" said Claw trying to pry Triple off him and Fang, Sonic, and Tails burst out laughing before Sonic cleared his throat and looked at Tails.

"Glad to see I'm an 'Uncle' Tails. But that's not why I came. The watch thingy you built for me malfunctioned." said Sonic showing Tails the beat-up watch.

"What did you do to it?!" said Tails.

"Nothing! I just barely bumped it, and I mean barely and it suddenly goes kaput! I now have Sonia and Manic on my tail." said Sonic looking annoyed.

"Why are your brother and sister chasing you?"

"They think I did something to their brother when I AM THEIR BROTHER!"

*CRASH!*

"Come on Triple! Get off!" yelled Claw a fair distance away.

"Fluffy!" cried Triple again.

* * *

Hidden Room in Training Grounds; 5 Minutes Later

*Tiger Roar*

Triple shot off Claw and curled into a ball and looked like he was about to cry and Claw instantly felt bad about scaring the kid off and he bent down.

"Triple...I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need space okay?" said Claw calmly and then Triple tackles him.

"I fowgive Fluffy!" said Triple (he's only four).

"My name is Claw not Fluffy." said Claw removing the fox kit from his chest.

"The Claaaawwwwwww."

Claw made a face before he poked his head out of the room.

"Hey Tails! How much Toy Story does your kid watch?!" yelled Claw.

"Not much!" came Tails' too quick reply.

Claw goes back into the room and looks at Triple.

"I'm not 'The Claaaawwwwww', my name is Claw, just Claw." said Claw.

"Just Claw." said Triple.

"No, Claw."

"No Claw."

"No, my name is Claw."

"Is Claw."

"NO! MY NAME IS CLAW ONLY!"

"Claw Only."

Claw made a strangling motion with his hands towards Triple before he slammed his head against a wall and sighed.

"Fine, go with Fluffy."

"Fluffy!"

"[Mutters] Little brat needs some vocabulary lessons."

* * *

Main Area of Training Halls

Tails was working on the watch when the wall to their left exploded and in stepped a very angry Sonia and Manic.

"Alright Were-hog dude, tell us what you did with our brother!" said Manic pointing at Sonic who took a step back.

"Yeah, or else we'll beat it out of you!" said Sonia.

"Yeesh, they became somewhat violent." said Tails quietly.

"Uncle Sonic!" said Triple flying into Sonic's chest, tackling him and an annoyed Claw walked out of the room, a spot of fur missing around his ribcage area.

"WHAT?!" said Sonia and Manic at once.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I went with Sonia and Manic from Sonic Underground, why? Well, they're actually kind of cool besides, I don't know any other versions of the two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 9

Claw shot awake from the same nightmare and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw two of the three scars from the nightmare and then his reflection changed into that of his older self from the dream and he sent his fist into the glass.

*SHATTERING CRASH!*

He pulled his bloody fist from the now smashed mirror and looked down in shame and then his hands, his shaking hands before he clenched them.

"Claw? You okay?" asked Fang.

Claw walked out of the bathroom and sat by the bedroom window.

"No Fang, I'm not. The nightmare, it constantly plagues me. I need to tell it to you." said Claw looking outside.

"How bad could it-" "I kill you."

"What?"

"I kill you. When we're older, when you're mane is fully grown, I kill you. I have three scars then and...I kill you. I don't know why I do, I just...do."

"Is the nightmare that real?"

"If I wasn't watching myself do it, then maybe not, but I see myself do it and I've been trying to prevent it but so far I have two of the three scars."

"So what do I look like older?"

"You look like a big muscular Lion/Dragon and your mane is actually pretty fluffy."

"What about you?"

"Aside from being older and taller, nothing much except when I look at him, it sends chills down my spine. And I don't know why but after waking up I feel horribly guilty and...satisfied...that I...killed you. It's the satisfied part I hate."

"Maybe you should take some therapy." said Klaxon phasing through the wall and causing both to do the "Scooby Reaction" (jump into the other's arms in fear).

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled both brothers at once.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting nobody likes a 'ghoul' popping into the room suddenly. HAHAHA." said Klaxon.

"Any suggestions for a therapist?" asked Claw.

"Me."

"WHAT?!" said both brothers at once again.

"What? I've been cuckoo for most of my life and now I think I can help anybody get rid of any strange urge they have by driving them up a tree to want to kill me instead before I hypnotize them to make them forget about wanting to kill me, claiming I cured them."

"You sure that will work?" said Claw.

"If I get somebody who is immune to hypnotism, then no, but otherwise, yes."

"Fine I'll give it a shot. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?" said Claw and Klaxon face-palms.

"Never say that phrase." muttered Klaxon before he phased through the floor.

"That is very creepy." said Fang.

"I know." said Claw.

The two soon went back to bed, Fang on the bed, Claw on the floor.

* * *

Next Day

"YOW! Ain't you ever heard of pain-killers?!" yelled Klaxon after Taze fixed the chip in Klaxon's back.

Taze rolls his eyes and says, "Dead, not dead, you Hybrids are just like the necrons, never know if you kill them permanently."

"Yeah, well I still feel pain, so I ain't dead...not yet at least." the last part Klaxon muttered under his breath as he walked away.

After walking a ways he suddenly gets hit in the face by a fist before his head starts ringing.

" *Groan* That felt good." said Destra clutching his hurt fist.

"How did that feel good?! My skull is made out of Titanium and you just hit me! My skull is ringing and I'm sure you broke your hand!" said Klaxon clutching his head.

"At least I feel better now. This is probably the third or fifth time you've lied to us." said Destra glaring at Klaxon.

"Well sorry. My plans aren't always well thought out, you know that!"

"At least tell us before you go faking your own death!"

"You guys would blab it out, that's why I keep quiet about them! And I've had enough of talking to you Destra, bye!" said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist.

Klaxon reappeared in a field when he felt something latch onto his leg and he looked down to see a magnetic mine.

"I hate magnetics." muttered Klaxon before thirty more latched onto him and then exploded five seconds later and when the smoke cleared Combu was standing in front of him, glaring.

"You're alive?! How many times have I thought you were dead and then you pop up outta nowhere again?" said Combu.

"What you gonna chew me out too?" said Klaxon.

"No, just blow you up." said Combu pulling out bowling bombs with a insane grin on his face and Klaxon gulped before he took off.

*EXPLOSION!*

"I'm blasting off againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared in the afternoon sky.

* * *

25 Minutes Later

Klaxon was walking through the main gates of the city when a tail wrapped around his neck and he was brought face-to-face with Noir.

"Make up your mind...about being dead or alive..." said Noir calmly before he dropped Klaxon and disappeared into the shadows.

"Noir...always the Xeno-Dragon of few words...HAHAHA..." said Klaxon to himself.

After walking towards the Arena Klaxon bumps into Alex who turns around glares at him.

"You are kind of annoying when you 'die'. I mean, jeez, what do you do when we think you're dead, go on holiday with Krueger or something?" said Alex glaring.

"Actually yes I do go on vacation with Freddy." said Klaxon giving Alex his signature toothy grin and Alex rolled his eyes.

"You never grow up do you?"

"Nope. Bye!" said Klaxon disappearing black mist.

"Guy keeps running from his problems, they'll come back to bit him in the a$$." said Alex before he walked off.

Klaxon reappeared in one of the older parts of WarFang and looked around before he felt a presence behind and he turned around to see Comet looking at him.

"Let me guess, you're mad at me too?" said Klaxon shaking his head.

"No. After all, I've learned how to tell whether or not you are dead." said Comet calmly.

"Wait! You mean-"

"That little clone of yours didn't have your exact scent but Siren did, so that's why I'm not mad. Siren's scent was unique but yours was mixed with his. Used one of your Zetsu clone's techniques did you?"

"Yes. So, all is forgiven?"

"SLAP [echoes]*

"Not quite, but I'm not mad." said Comet before she rubbed her tail under his chin causing him to fall into a fake grave.

" *Giggles* You're jokes are so corny, they're funny."

* * *

Several Weeks Later; Unknown Location; Ancient Temple

Fang, Claw, Ashe, Shena, Spike, and Triple were waiting near the entrance of an Ancient Temple which had a curse on it but that doesn't stop adventurers. Suddenly Backlash appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Okay,I'mhere! Let'sgo! Let'sgo!" said the Electric-Metal Dragon in his own super-fast language.

"I'm staying with Fluffy!" said Triple clinging to Claw's back.

Spike tried to suppress his laughter but Claw glared at him and he shut up instantly. The group enters the main courtyard and looks around until they arrive at a dried up fountain with a warning carved into the stone base.

_"Those who steal will be punished with eternal unrest and loyalty to the Temple and will protect the Temple...FOREVER!"_

"That's scary." said Spike.

"Hey, where's Ashe?" said Fang and the group look to see her staring and reaching out towards a very bright gem.

"Ashe, stop!" said Claw but by the time his voice reaches her ears, her hands are on the gem but then she looks around and lets go of the gem.

"No harm done, right?" said Ashe shrugging when the gates slam shut and the clouds overhead turn red.

"Triple scared." said the three-tailed fox kit as he held onto Claw when a purple lightning bolt strikes the ground.

(For the next part I suggest you have the song playing along)

[**Skycycle-Terror Time Again **Plays]

**~You hear the screeching of an owl, **

**you hear the wind begin to howl,**

**you know there's zombies on the prowl,~**

Zombies rise up from the ground and advance upon the group.

"SPLIT UP!" yells Claw and the group splits up.

**~And it's terror**

**time again,**

**They've got you running through the night,**

**It's terror time again,**

**And you might just die of fright~**

Triple clings to Claw's back as the Tiger/Dragon runs down the hallways of the Temple and turns right before he comes running back and goes left.

**~It's a terrifying time,**

**You hear the beating of your heart,**

**You know the screaming is gonna start,**

**Here comes the really scary part,~**

Fang and Shena grab a branch from a tree nearby and pull it back and release it as five zombies come towards them but the branch doesn't kill them because their upper and lower bodies just keep coming.

**~Cause it's terror time again,**

**They got you running through the night**

**It's terror time again,**

**Oh, you might just die of fright,**

**It's a terrifying time,~**

Backlash and Ashe run through the upper levels of the Temple with five running zombies on their tails and both jump into nearby barrels as a Pirate Zombie unsheathes his sword and starts playing "Whac-A-Dragon" as the two pop out of the barrels and hide back in them as he brings his sword down and misses. This keeps up until the Pirate Zombie is dizzy and falls over and the next one takes over.

**~All the trees begin to moan,**

**And the monsters grunt and groan,**

**Rotting faces full of slime,**

**Don't you know it's terror time,**

**And it's terror time again,**

**They've got you running through the night,**

**Yes, it's terror time again,~**

Claw backs up against a wall with Triple softly crying against his fur as zombies advance on the two.

"I don't wanna be here anymore! I want my daddy!" cried Triple and Claw looked around before he noticed a ledge above them and aimed the wrist gauntlet he had on at the ceiling.

"Hang on!" said Claw as a Scorpion-like grappling hook came out and stuck into the ceiling, pulling them up and away from zombies and Claw jumped out the window, rolled and got onto his feet and ran for the gate.

**~Oh, you might just die of fright,**

**It's a terrifying time! time! time! time! time!~**

**[Song ends]**

Fang busts down the gate and the group runs at near Sonic speeds away from the Temple as a clown makes his down on top of the gate.

"Come back anytime fellas!" yelled the clown with a razor-tooth grin.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and for those who guessed who's cameo that is at the end, good job.

If you didn't guess, here's a hint: Stephen King's IT (there are two, a movie and a book).


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 10

"Harley, remind me again why we're risking our lives to kill a few Apes in some other dimension." said Joker as he and Harley walked towards a small Ape camp.

"Because Klaxon promised us a big cash reward for our services Puddin'." said Harley, the Joker's love-struck (and gullible) assistant.

"What was the alternative again?"

"Being tortured by Freddy or Scorpion for eternity."

"I like the cash reward idea better."

"So how we gonna do this, huh Puddin'?"

"Watch 'n' Learn Harley, watch 'n' learn." said Joker walking right in through the front gates and he was met instantly with spears pointed at him.

"State your business!" snarled one of the Apes.

"What? A traveling jester can't come into some base without permission and put on a show? I'm hurt." said Joker putting a hand over his heart.

"What kind of jester are you? I never seen one dressed like you." said the Ape Commander.

"Good question!" said Joker before he pulled out his signature calling card, "Pick a card, any card!"

An Ape walks forward and randomly picks the Queen of Hearts.

"Wrong choice!" said Joker before he threw the card and it impaled the Ape in the head, killing him.

"What was that for?!" snarled the Commander.

"Did I forget to mention you're only supposed to pick the Joker card?" said Joker with a (fake) sympathetic frown on his face and the remaining Apes nod, "Must of slipped my mind. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly he pulls out a purple table cloth from his coat pocket and from underneath it appears a sawing box.

"Step right up and be sawed in half without dying!" said Joker pulling out a giant saw which would usually require two people to operate and one of the lesser Apes is pushed forward Joker helps him into the box before he closes the lid, spins it around three times, then saws it in half and peeks in and then his face turns white...er, whiter.

"Uh...is there a doctor in the house?" said the Joker then he and the Apes burst out laughing. Suddenly one is hit with a boxing glove in the face.

"Oops! I forgot the punch-line! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker.

"Hey! What was that for?!" snapped the Commander.

"Jeez, you guys are worse than old Bats! Can't take a joke. Oh well, when I'm done you'll ALL have smiles on your faces. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GET HIM!"

"Can I play too?" said Harley from a top the wooden palisade walls before she jumped down on a pogo stick and landed on an Ape, crushing his skull.

"Boing!"

*CRUNCH*

"Boing!"

*SCRUNCH*

"Boing!"

*SQUISH!*

*High-Pitched Ape Scream*

"KILL THEM!" yells the Commander and the Apes charge Joker.

"You guys are such pushovers." said the Joker pulling out a bowling ball from his jacket and it grew to be six times its original size and he throws it at them.

*Pins being knocked over sound*

"Strike! Now let's see...*pulls out score sheet*...carry the 1...subtract the 2...divide the 3...8,923,567 is my final score...eh, I was never very good at math. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Harley then appeared behind an Ape Captain and tapped his shoulder and he turned around only to get a massive hammer slammed into his face which broke his skull and sent him flying.

"You know Harley, I'm actually kind of glad we took this job, easy money." said the Joker spraying acid from his coat flower into an Ape's face who screamed in agony.

"Yeah Puddin'. This was easy!" replied Harley as she slammed her hammer down onto an Ape, flattening it into a pancake. Soon only the Ape Commander remains as the rest are killed with various Joker-styled attacks, some of the dead Apes have wide grins plastered on their faces.

"It's curtains for you pal." said Joker, menacingly approaching the Ape Commander.

"No, anything but that! Anything!"

"It's curtains for you!"

Joker pulls out curtains from his jacket and slams them on the Ape's head.

"Ah, they beautiful." said the Ape.

*Click*

The Ape looked forward to see a gun pointed at his head and he paled as Joker pulled the trigger...

*Confetti Popper Sound*

The red flag at the end of the barrel gun had one word one it: "BANG!"

"What? Did you honestly believe I was gonna blow the Ape's brains out?" said Joker and Harley nodded.

"My fine dear, I appreciate the honesty but it would have been a complete waste of ammo."

"Sorry Puddin'." said Harley.

"Its alright dear-y, we all make mistakes." said Joker as the two exited the camp and got into a convertible.

*EXPLOSION!*

The Ape camp exploded in a purple explosion.

"Harley, how many explosives did you plant at the camp?"

"12,000. Why Puddin'?" said Harley.

"Because I think we just made a big bang in the entertainment industry! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Car Starts Sputtering*

"I thought I told you to fill up the tank!"

"We're broke! We did this mission to get some cash! What was I supposed to do?! Get the gas, walk into the station, up to the counter, shoot the guy, and we get away with free gas?!" snapped Harley and Joker nods with a creepy smile.

"Now you tell me!"

"Well...what are you waiting for? Get out and push!" said Joker shoving Harley out of the car.

Harley got up and began pushing it. It's not for another six-and-a-half days do they arrive back at WarFang.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

Claw snuck out of the city gates at the dead of night but was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the ground, not painfully hard but enough to wind him. He looked up to see Fang glaring down at him.

"What are you doing out here Claw?" said Fang, his eyes narrowing.

"Going to fight Akuma. He won't get out of my mind, I've been ignoring it for the past twenty weeks but now it's driving me insane! I'm gonna rip him apart for torturing me so!" said Claw clutching at his head.

"No way runt! You aren't going to fight that again! You got the chest scar from him, what's to say the third scar won't be from him too? Either you come back quietly or I drag you back, your choice Claw."

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do then." said Claw as a beam of Demon Lightning shot out of his hand and hit Fang square in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Hard way it is then." said Fang unsheathing his claws before he charged Claw.

*Claws scrapping against claws*

"Snap out of it runt!" said Fang before he delivered a hard right hook to Claw's face.

"Get out of my way!" said Claw back-handing Fang causing the older brother to stagger back and spit out a bloody tooth.

"You want to play hard-ball? Fine. Eat this!" said Fang inhaling till his chest puffed out and then he spit a massive red fireball into the sky where it exploded and disappeared.

"That was a waste of a good fireball." said Claw.

"That's what I thought the first time Laya taught me it. Look up." said Fang with a smirk as he pointed up.

Claw did and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped before the forest they were fighting in was consumed by firebombs.

"Laya and her father might be pyromaniacs, but you gotta love their techniques." said Fang emerging from vines.

"Since when can you control plants?" said Claw shaking himself free of ash.

"Like you, I too have a hidden element, mine is from our mother's side. Get him boys!"

Suddenly Venus flytrap monsters burst from the ground and charged Claw.

"But I've learned to make the plants into creatures."

After fighting the Venus flytrap monsters, Claw looks for his brother only to find five ice statues in front of him.

"Since when do you strategize?" said Claw looking at each statue carefully unaware of the shadowy figure rising up behind him. The figure then opened a black vortex beneath Claw's feet and Claw fell into it and another vortex appeared in the air and Claw landed face-first on the ground.

"[Distorted] Be careful of what you say." said the shadowy figure.

Claw fired a beam of Demon Lightning at the figure who just shrugged off the attack before he fired a Convexity infused Ice Beam at Claw which sent him staggering. Claw regained his balance and charged the figure and sent a sharp kick to his enemy's jaw causing some of the shadowy smoke to be removed from the figure's face and he backed up.

"[Distorted] Why so surprised runt? Didn't you know I had a Dark form?" said Dark Fang punching Claw square in the face causing the smaller brother to go flying through several trees.

"[Distorted] I'm bringing you home, whether its in chains or in a body bag!" said Dark Fang before he sent a wave of Convexity out towards Claw who barely dodged it. Claw then has a hard time dodging the punches, kicks, and tail swipes Dark Fang sends at him but his attacks seem to do nothing.

"Is that the best you got you insignificant, little, freak?!" said Dark Fang punching Claw in the chest hard enough to crack a few ribs. The last sentence caused Claw to snap and the next thing he knew, Ice Spikes erupted from below Dark Fang and impaled him causing him to return to normal as the Ice Spines disappeared and Claw instantly panicked.

"Please no! Not now! Please don't let him be dead!" said Claw putting a hand to Fang's chest and felt a very strong heartbeat.

"Thank you. Thank you Ancestors. Thank you so much."

He got up, put Fang against a tree, tied him up and ran off.

* * *

Fortress Ruins, 1 Hour Later

Claw walked in and glared daggers at Akuma.

"I'm gonna rip you apart for making me nearly kill my brother!" snarled Claw.

Suddenly a pie hits Akuma in the face and Joker walks up to him and smacks him three times with a crowbar, and then throws a laughing bomb at Akuma which causes him to fall onto his back and Joker jumps onto his chest and points a Rocket Launcher at his face.

"Wake-y, wake-y!" said Joker before he pulled the trigger.

*EXPLOSION*

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker as he was blasted through a wall(1).

"That was disturbing." said Claw before he got into a stance as Akuma got up.

Suddenly golden flames erupted to their left and CD stepped out of them, his scythe sheathed on his back and he looks at Akuma and glares (which is very disturbing when you don't have eyeballs) then turned his attention to Claw.

"I know what you have seen, you can stop fate, defy it." said CD.

"C-can I?" said Claw suddenly forgetting about Akuma being in the area.

"Yes, don't let the madness of the Eye consume you, I will speak to your father about this. Now then, I believe a certain somebody needs to be evicted from this world." said CD unsheathing his scythe.

"You cannot interfere with the living." said Akuma and CD smirked.

"Oh really? Funny, I break my own laws whenever I want to."

Muscle and flesh began growing on CD until he was looked "human". His armor was still gold but his skin was sun-colored tan, his left eye was green, while his right eye was red. Suddenly a jetpack appeared on his back from a compartment on his armor and his Spartan Helmet formed a safety shield around his mouth.

"Fear the Reaper." said CD charging forward.

Akuma hand-blocked the scythe as it came down at him and then pulled it out of CD's hands and kicked the guy in the stomach only to have his foot phase through.

"HAHAHA, that tickled!" said CD before he pulled out a Guass Pistol and shot Akuma point-blank but it didn't seem to do much, just knock the guy back a bit.

A beam of Demon Lightning then hit Akuma square in the chest sending him flying back into a wall and he got up and sent a blue (purple?) fireball at Claw who dodged it easily.

After fighting for several hours, CD rams his scythe into Akuma's chest and lifts him off the ground.

"Begone with you!" yells CD before he throws Akuma off his scythe and Claw hits him with a beam of Demon Lightning and Akuma is seen floating past the moons, frozen solid.

"Well that's taken care of. Come on, let's get back." said CD returning to his skeletal form.

"What were you before you became a skeleton?" said Claw.

"A Lion/Terran Hybrid, but now I'm a Lion/Skeleton Hybrid."

* * *

8 Hours Later; Hidden Location

"So what are the stages for this disease?" said Tyrannis looking calm as he talked to CD.

"First stage: A bad cough that causes you to cough up blood. Second Stage: Accelerated aging, meaning you WILL age. Third and Final Stage: Paralysis of the Legs and eventual death." said CD.

"What causes the death part?"

"The disease targeting our Hybrid cells instead of our Terran cells. Hybrid cells keep us alive, if they all die off, the victim of the disease dies. No known cure."

"So I'm slowly dying?"

"Yeah. You're lucky, I caught the disease when I was twelve."

"TWELVE?!"

"Yeah, I kept aging even after I was twenty-four. I believe you have a few more years before you start aging, most likely when your sons are seventeen or twenty."

Tyrannis sighed before he got up and left the building, leaving CD alone who then disappeared in a ring of gold fire.

* * *

Next Day; Guardians' Chambers

"We surrender! We can't stand this war anymore!" yelled the Supreme Ape Leader who didn't look so supreme anymore, his armor was dented, chunks of his grey fur was missing, and he had an arm in a sling.

"Why should we trust you?" said the Earth Guardian.

"Why don't you ask your freakish allies?!"

Scorpion, Freddy Krueger, Joker and Harley look around and whistle innocently.

"How much damage have you four done?" asked the Earth Guardian with a sigh.

"I only killed 950,000 Apes." said Scorpion.

"500,000 for me." said Freddy.

"I'm no good with math. Harley?" said Joker.

"9,234,992,125,999 Apes Puddin'." said Harley with a smile.

"Is that both of us, or just me?"

"Both of us Puddin'."

Scorpion and Freddy's jaws drop along with the Ape Leader's and the four Guardians.

"How many of your forces are still alive?" asked the Fire Guardian.

"Only me and my wife." said the Ape Leader.

"Give us time to discuss but if you trick us in anyway..." *points to Scorpion who makes a slicing motion against his neck with his sword*

"Don't trust me? Fine! Here's my sword, my dagger, my lucky rabbit's foot, my peg leg, my fake teeth, my glass eye, my warrior's medallion..."

The Ape Leader goes on for at least another two hours with his list and so ends the war with the Apes but...some other group picks up where they left off.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) The move Joker used on Akuma is from Injustice: Gods Among Us. I did that move because it is just funny.


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 11

Claw is having breakfast and realized he ran out of milk.

"Slag..." curses Claw before Joker walks in.

"Need help?" said Joker pulling out a milk bottle from his coat bottle. He then tips it upside-down but the liquid doesn't budge an inch, "Strange...come on."

He starts shaking the bottle. Claw is fascinated yet horrified at the same time and rubs his head.

" *Chuckles nervously* It's a bit creamy."

Claw looks at him with horror.

"Well, what's the matter with it?"

Joker puts the top of the bottle up to his nose and sniffs it.

*Glass Shatters*

Joker's grin becomes wider than usual and his eyes also widen before he...

*THUD*

...faints.

"Puddin', no! I told you never to sniff the milk you crazy, mad fool!" said Harley as she walked in and began slapping him across the face repeatedly until he began to wake up.

"Screw it, never mind guys. I needed to go to the market anyway..." said Claw getting up and walking out leaving the two (temporary) good guys alone.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Claw was sitting by the small pond in Hidden Pond when he heard a crashing sound and then his brother's voice.

"Stupid wings! Can't fly straight with one eye open..." cursed the older brother as he got up.

"What are you doing here Fang?" said Claw leaning against a nearby tree.

"Listen, about last night with calling you a insignificant little freak, that wasn't me. That was my Dark Form and I don't have complete control over it yet." said Fang.

"Yeah, I figured as much. By the way, sorry about the Ice Spike."

"No problem runt."

"Why is your left eye closed?"

"I don't know. It's been burning all morning. Can you take a look at it?"

Claw got up and grabbed Fang by the head to get a better look at the eye as it slowly opened to reveal...a one tomoe Sharingan which caused Claw to back step.

"WHAT THE WHAT?! HOW THE F** DID YOU GET A SHARINGAN?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS ONLY FOR UCHIHAS!" yelled Claw shocked.

"Maybe it's a side-effect of the Shattered Eye's constant mimicking of the Sharingan?" said Fang shrugging and Claw looked thoughtful before he nodded.

"Could be."

"FLUFFY!"

"Oh Ancestors no!" said Claw his eyes going wide before he is tackled by a midnight blue ball of fluff.

"Fluffy!" said Triple snuggling into Claw's chest and Fang burst out laughing.

"Oh sure, my Eye can tell me when an enemy is going to attack me but it can't tell me when this little guy is gonna hug me to death!" said Claw annoyed.

"Look on the bright side Claw, he is cute when he snuggles into your chest." mocked Fang laughing.

Claw then got a smirk as he gently removed Triple from his chest.

"Oh Triple, how bout you help...Fluffy...out and make him extra happy?" said Claw with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"YAY! Triple help Fluffy!" said Triple happily.

Claw advanced on Fang unsheathing his claws and Fang instantly went white.

"N-now Claw, I-I was just k-kidding. N-no need to get violent." said Fang backing up.

"Don't worry, there won't be any violence...from me." said Claw.

* * *

Sometime Later...

Fang woke up upside-down and looked around in a panic before he noticed Harley off to the side holding a rope. She smiled and waved at him.

"Step right up kiddies and have a whack at the dragon piñata!" said Joker as he handed a metal bat to...Ashe. Fang's eyes widened as he saw the sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Hit the piñata anywhere and you win candy." said the Joker patting Ashe on the back.

"CANDY!" yelled Ashe charging forward.

*CRACK!*

"[High-Pitched] AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ooooooh, that had to hurt. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker before he handed Ashe a bag filled with an eighty-years worth of candy. Next up...Backlash.

"BACKLASH GET SOME CANDY!" yelled Backlash electrifying the metal bat before he charged.

**_*BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh! That was a shocker! HAHAHAHA!" said Joker handing Backlash a bag of candy.

* * *

6 Hours Later

Fang was in the Infirmary, black 'n' blue with a few burns mixed in here and there and his Sharingan gained a second tomoe. Claw was thrown in jail and possibly the mental institute due to his uncontrollable laughter that day, but he didn't care about being in jail for once.

* * *

Two Days Later; Jackal Country Border

"You know Harley for this world I could get used to being a good guy, so many people that actually like a good joke!" said Joker as he and Harley walked along their route.

"I know Puddin'. I enjoy this place too, so many cuddly creatures!" said Harley hugging a rabbit. Suddenly the ground started vibrating.

"Uh Harley? Did you bring the Joker Tank here?"

"No. And we don't have a Joker Tank Puddin'."

"Oh this does not bode well."

The two look towards the border and see a fairly large group of Jackals charging at them, swords, spears, maces, and early assault rifles at the ready.

"Uh-oh! Too many to fight! Time for a tactical retreat!" said Joker running off.

"Right behind ya Puddin'!" said Harley as she ran away too.

Joker pulled out his Joker-phone and quick dialed a number on it as he ran, the other end was picked up.

"Hello? Klaxon? I'm sorry if I'm calling at a bad time but...I NEED AN EVAC...NOW!" yelled Joker into the phone before a portal opened in front of them and both Harley and Joker made it through before it closed and the two found themselves back in WarFang.

"Phew! That was close. Next time I'm bringing either a Jokermobile or the Joker-Tank...when we build it." said Joker dusting himself off.

"What's going on?" asked the Fire Guardian.

"We...have a slight problem." said Joker uneasily, "The Jackals attacked us."

"What?! But they've been at peace with us for years, what would they gain from attacking us?" said the Ice Guardian.

"Don't believe me? Take a look at the bullet holes riddling my jacket. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get 100% pure silk with all natural leopard fur inside?" said Joker showing the Guardians the holes in his jacket, "Luckily I always wear a bullet proof vest."

"Maybe we should send a diplomat to see what is going on?" said the Electric Guardian and Klaxon appeared in the room in a blur.

"I'll go! Please let me! Please! Please! Please!" begged Klaxon.

"Let him! Or else he won't stop! Trust me, he won't." said Joker covering his ears.

"Fine, Klaxon. You can go but hurry back." said the Fire Guardian and Klaxon saluted before he disappeared in Black Mist.

* * *

1 Day Later

A box was brought into the chambers and the top was opened and Klaxon's hand holding his head popped out.

"Well, the good news is they didn't kill me, the bad news is...they hate us." said Klaxon as Harley removed his body parts from the box.

"Why?" asked the Fire Guardian.

"They didn't say. All they said is that I would be sent back as a head in a box. You should of seen their faces when I kept talking after they decapitated me. Priceless!"

"Looks like war again." sighed the Fire Guardian as Klaxon put himself back together.

"And Jackals are worse than Apes." said Klaxon reattaching his head, "This won't end well."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 12

Klaxon, Claw, Joker, Scorpion, and Zetsu were on a border patrol to make sure no Jackal attack groups got through.

"Why are Joker and Scorpion here?" said Claw.

"What? I can't have a little bonding time with my friends?" said Joker pulling Scorpion and Claw into a hug.

"Touch me again clown and I'll make sure you burn in the deepest pits of hell!" snapped Scorpion poking Joker in the chest.

"You need to lighten up buddy."

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING CLOWN!"

"Can you two stop fighting? **We're getting a headache!"** said Zetsu as he walked.

Joker and Scorpion: "Shut up!"

Both then shot glares at each other before Klaxon slams their heads together.

"Both of you need to shut up, get along, and keep quiet! We're near enemy territory and I'd rather not be caught due to your bickering!" snapped Klaxon his eyes turning red and both cringed back before the two shook hands.

*BBBZZZTTT!*

Scorpion grabbed Joker by the throat.

"[Strained] HAHAHAHAHA-GAK!" laughed Joker as Scorpion strangled him.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Scorpion released Joker and launched his spear at whatever caused the noise.

*THUNK! Pained Scream*

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion pulling the spear back and a Jackal was pulled towards them. Scorpion wrapped the rope-like bit of his spear around the Jackal before he removed it from his hand.

"TALK!" barked Scorpion glaring at the Jackal.

"Make me freak!" spat the Jackal, spitting in Scorpion's face.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" yelled Scorpion unsheathing one of the swords strapped to his back before he rammed it into the Jackal's stomach, removed his mask, made a portal from his fire breath and threw the Jackal into it before the portal closed. A jet of water hit Scorpion's flaming skull putting the fire out and the hellspawn turned towards Joker.

"Your head was on fire." said Joker innocently.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOU IDIOTIC SOCIOPATHIC MADMAN!" yelled Scorpion, his skull reigniting.

Suddenly a spear lands between the Clown Prince of Crime and the Nether-realm Hellspawn and the group turns their heads to the right to see a large group of Jackals.

"Now look what you did. Your yelling caused us to get caught." said Joker.

"I'M NOT YELLING! THIS IS HOW I TALK NORMALLY!" yelled Scorpion.

"Guys? Less arguing, more butt-kicking!" said Klaxon as he used his "crazy" persona.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion skewering a Jackal with his spear.

"Have a laugh! HAHAHAHA!" said Joker throwing laughing gas bombs at the enemy.

"Minefield Great Plain Jutsu!" said Klaxon pulling out a ton of paper bombs from the Void Armory before he dove underground, placed the bombs around a large group of Jackals and then reappeared in front of them.

"It's all set!" said Klaxon flashing a double thumbs up and tried to get out of the ground but couldn't, "Ummmph...uh oh...Klaxon hate this part!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"Wooooo-hoooo-hoooo-hoooo!" screamed Klaxon as he blasted off into the afternoon sky.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." muttered Claw shaking his head before he grabbed a Jackal's spear, wrenched it out of his attacker's hands and rammed it into the poor fool's head before he fired a beam of Ice at a large group of Jackals turning them into Ice Statues which Scorpion shattered.

"Wakey-wakey!" said Joker pointing a Rocket Launcher point-blank at a downed Jackal's face before he pulled the trigger.

*EXPLOSION*

"That was a blast! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker as he was blasted into a tree from the explosion.

BURN!" yelled Scorpion exhaling a massive ball of fire which consumed at least twenty Jackals.

Claw was fighting a bunch of Jackals at once when a sharp pain enters his right arm and he looked at it to see a scar that started at the shoulder and ended near the elbow and his eyes widened.

'No! Not the third scar! That means- No! No! No!' thought Claw in panic before it turned to anger and he directed it towards the one who gave him the scar.

"DIE!" roared Claw jumping at the Jackal who is caught off guard but has no time to react as his neck is snapped followed by him being ripped in half and his upper half being smashed into another Jackal. Claw uses the bisected upper half as a mallet and repeatedly smashes the downed Jackal in the face until it is nothing more but a bloody pulp and then rips his "mallet" in half vertically before he grabs a Jackal, spins him around, and rips his spine and skull out, freezes it solid turning it into a spiked skull mace and smashes it into another Jackal's head.

The other three watch wide-eyed as Claw literally rips apart the enemy in a blind rage before they notice Demon Lightning dancing around him.

"RUN FOR IT!" said Klaxon grabbing Joker and running off as Scorpion disappears in a puff of fire.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Claw before...

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION*

...he unleashed his fury attack.

The three reappear about two miles away.

"Remind me never to piss him off." said Joker.

"Agreed." said Scorpion and he extended his hand and Joker took it and the two shook on the deal before...

*BZZZZZZTTTTT!*

"OW! What was that for?!" said Joker clutching his hand and Scorpion smirked.

"You said I needed to lighten up, well I did clown." said Scorpion and Klaxon backed away from the two.

'Scorpion did something amusing? It's the end of the world!' screamed Klaxon in his mind.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

After receiving the third scar, Claw developed a deep rooted hatred for the Jackals. So bad was it that any group of Jackals he found were brutally ripped to pieces, and by brutally I mean that if I were to write it down it would put anything you see in the SAW movies to shame along with the way Kratos kills his victims and I'd have to change the rating of the story to "M" just to write the brutality down. So technically for the brutality just imagine a lot of blood and gore along with pained and terrified screams.

Claw, or "Klaww" as the Jackals now called him, became one enemy they never wanted to face in a dark alley or anywhere for that matter.

*Screaming in the distance*

* * *

4 Years Later

"Geez man, how old ya getting?" said Blank looking at Tyrannis.

"I don't know my true age anymore, but I'm at least 49 in appearance if the white strands in my fur weren't an indication." said Tyrannis leaning against a tree.

"I think ya should retire from teaching. Ya're getting too old-GAK!" said Blank before Tyrannis' hand tightened around his throat.

"I may be getting old, but I can still kick your sorry a$$."

"[High-pitched and quiet] Mother!"

*Sounds of fighting*

* * *

Near the Ancient Temple

Claw ripped open a solid steel door and moved out of the way for Spike and Ashe to enter the room and he lagged behind the two who looked around at the various ancient carvings and other stuff you see in an old temple.

"Hold up." said Ashe stopping and turning towards Claw.

"You've been awfully quiet and you don't seem very talkative, something's off...oh shiny!" said Ashe noticing a laser like object on the floor and pounced on it yet it moved and she chased after it.

"She's right. Ever since you've gotten that scar on your arm, you've been...distant. What it is?" said Spike.

"You're right. I have been distant. The reason why is because of these scars. I...I killed Fang in a dream, when we were older and I had these scars and now that I do actually have them...I'm afraid I'll actually kill him. He hasn't done anything to me, yet...everyone "worships" him while I get thrown in jail, ridiculed, rejected, and insulted. It isn't fair! I don't know when I'll explode or if I will but if I do then I kill him and the...the guilt...the horror...even before I commit the act is unbearable! I know I kill him when we're older when his mane is fully grown yet I'm trying to stop it from happening but I don't know if I'll fail or...or...or AH! I'm cursed! CURSED!"

*SMACK!*

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" snapped Spike.

"Thanks. I needed that. I thought my days of ranting were over." said Claw.

"No prob. Now then, about this whole "you killing your brother" thing, just calm down and don't let it get to you."

"Okay, okay. *Deep breath* Now then, let's find that gem I saw the last time we were here." said Claw walking forward followed by Spike and then Ashe.

"FLUFFY!"

"OOF!" cried Claw as a bundle of midnight blue fur tackled him.

"What are you doing here Triple?" said Claw getting up and gently removing the eight-year-old three-tailed fox from his chest.

"I saw you guys heading here and decided to follow. Besides, I'm not scared of zombies anymore." said Triple.

"[Sarcastically] Sure you're not. AAH! Zombie behind you!" said Claw pointing behind Triple.

"EEEK!" screamed Triple jumping into Claw's arms before he noticed the three teens' laughter.

"Har har. Very funny." said Triple crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ahhhhh, is wittle Twiple having a bad day?"

"Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"Want to test that theory?"

"NO!"

"Just kidding." said Claw putting Triple down before the group entered a large room with a mysterious black gem in the very center.

"Oh shiny..." said Ashe walking towards it.

Claw looks around at the paintings in the room and then notices a painting of a pure white dragon with a red stripe and then his eyes widen as he finds a language his father taught him how to translate.

"ASHE! DON'T TOUCH THE-"

*tink*

"-gem..." said Claw.

The temple began shaking and Triple latched onto Claw's back as a hidden coffin rose from the ground and opened to reveal...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 13

"Okay, who touched the black gem I stole as Vortex?" snapped Rift getting out of the coffin and he looked...100% normal, no flesh missing, no rotting smell, no age difference, just a regular 12-year-old pure white scaled with a red stripe dragon.

"Who are you?" said Claw tilting his head.

"Name's Rift." said Rift before he noticed Claw's eye, "PUT THAT EYE AWAY KID!"

Rift suddenly changed into Vortex and Purple Lightning crackled to life in his fist and Claw covered his eye with his hand.

"Sorry! Didn't even know I had it activated."

"Sorry. Death tends to...make you jumpy." said Vortex before he changed back into Rift.

"Death?" said Spike raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why do you think I was in a coffin? I was dead, but that cursed gem brought me back. I put it here so nobody would use it for their own ends, strangely enough you can thank my former evil half, Vortex, for that. So what are things like now?" said Rift walking around.

"Peace with the Apes, war with the Jackals." said Spike.

"That's new. Anything else?"

"Nope, not really." said Claw.

"Hmmm, you look familiar...who are your parents?" said Rift narrowing his eyes as he looked at Claw.

"Tyrannis and Emerald."

"Tyrannis?! How's the big spike-ball doing?!" said Rift excited.

"Spike-ball?" said Claw confused.

"I gave him that nick-name due to his ability to become a living pincushion. How is he?!"

"Fine. Although he does have a bad cough and his fur has got some white strands in it." said Claw looking thoughtful, "Matter of fact, he sometimes coughs up blood."

"I'm gonna have to give him a good scare. Ha hah." said Rift getting an evil gleam in his eyes and Claw, Triple, Spike and Ashe huddle in fear.

"What? I'm twelve-years-old. I'm still a kid."

"First let's get out of here before-"

*EXPLOSION*

"-trouble finds us." said Spike before a group of Jackals enters the room.

"Give us that gem brats!" snapped the lead Jackal pointing his sword at them.

"You want the gem? You go through me." said Rift cracking his knuckles.

"Heh! Too easy." said one of the Jackals before Rift changes into Vortex before their very eyes.

"You guys may want to leave, this will get messy. And I'd rather not have somebody related to Tails to have nightmares." said Vortex cracking his knuckles.

"How'd you know I'm related to Tails?" said Triple crossing his arms.

"Dead give-away with the number of tails you have kid."

"Ah man!"

"You heard the brute, let's bolt!" said Claw grabbing Triple and the group ran out of the room but not before Ashe grabbed the shiny gem.

"Good. Now then...where were we?" said Vortex as he advanced on the Jackals.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! AGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAAGGGGGHH-!" screamed the Jackals as Purple Lightning flashed in the room.

*Flesh ripping*

*Bones Breaking*

*Upper body flies towards the Camera*

*Grizzly Mutilated Upper Body Slides Down Camera along with squeaking noise*

* * *

Temple Hallway Intersection

"Which way? Which way?" said Ashe holding the gem in her hands.

"Uh...left!" said Spike and unknowingly stepped on a bobby trap switch and a log came and smashed into Claw knocking him down off the ledge.

*THUD!*

"Fluffy! You okay?!" said Triple looking over the ledge.

"Yeah! Go on ahead! I'll find my own way out." said Claw and the three left without him.

"Should of figured there'd be traps in an old temple. The gem from four years ago should of been a dead give away." muttered Claw as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Suddenly a little demon that looked like a pitch black imp with red eyes popped up in front of him.

"Hello!" said the imp with a ear-splitting grin.

"Who are you?" said Claw glaring at the imp.

"Me? Moi? I'm a figment of your imagination mate, manifested by that lovely eye of yours."

"You're an embodiment of my evil, I'm not listening to you."

"Pity, I know the way out you know..."

" Fine, but don't expect me to like you."

Claw follows behind the imp. It talks to him about what he can do and all that and how much it suits him; the Devil's Eye usually chooses individuals with dark lives. Claw becomes interested by the Eye and, forgetting about his earlier oath asks about it.

"Okay... where to begin... well you know the old story, in the beginning there was sod all right? Then the universe was created. But no one asks what was there in the darkness. Needless to say it was pretty miffed. It spent thousands of years hiding in the dark until it finally created its greatest invention; the Devil's Eye. Now the Eye is the embodiment of darkness. It tries to consume you and some people go mad and some control it pretty well. There, story time over, the end."

Once the two reach the exit, Claw exits but the imp doesn't.

"What is it Dee?"

"Can't mate, I go into the light, I go poof!" said Dee, the black imp, "Well...see ya round!"

Dee disappears into the shadows and Claw shrugs it off and walks on. Claw keeps walking and he knows he's regrouped with the other three when...

"FLUFFY!"

...he gets tackled by Triple.

"Geez, you need to learn how to NOT tackle someone when you hug them Triple." said Claw getting up and removing Triple from his chest.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength." said Triple smiling.

"I don't think you ever will."

Vortex then lands behind them with a leg bone in his jaws and then he notices Triple and hides it quickly.

"What was that?" said Triple looking at Vortex.

"What was what?" said Vortex playing dumb.

"What was just in your mouth. What was it?"

"What was in my mouth?"

"That red-white thing. What was it?"

"What was what?"

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN YOUR F**ING MOUTH?!" yelled Triple before he fired energy beams from his tails at Vortex sending him flying back into a tree and Triple covered his mouth in shock but was grabbed by Claw and got a bar of soap shoved into his mouth.

"Watch your mouth kid!" said Claw scrubbing Triple's mouth before he fired liquefied ice into Triple's mouth and Triple began coughing and gagging.

"I'm...*cough! cough!*...sorry...*cough! cough!*" said Triple clutching his throat.

"Next time be careful of what you say, okay?" said Claw patting Triple on the head as Vortex got up.

"Wow! That kid can pack a punch!" said Vortex reverting back into Rift, "I'll be sore for a while."

"Come on, let's head back. I'm sure we've been gone long enough." said Claw.

* * *

2 Hours Later; WarFang Gates

The group enters the gates and are instantly greeted by Backlash who looks overall the same aside from the strange layer of silver fur he has and he looks very mangy.

"Hey guys! Who's that with you?! Who? Who? Huh? Huh?" said Backlash in his hyper-speed language.

Claw clamped Backlash's mouth shut.

"Backlash, speak, slower." said Claw somewhat irritated.

"Sorry."

"Does he always talk like that?" asked Rift and he scowls when Spike, Ashe, and Claw nod. Tails then flies in and lands in front of them and Claw holds Triple back.

"Tails, your son was a potty mouth earlier." said Claw.

"What did he say?" said Tails crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Tell him Triple."

"I said the "F" word." said Triple not meeting his father's gaze.

"No need to punish him Tails, I did that myself. Washed his mouth out, literally." said Claw, "He also blasted Rift into a tree."

"Rift? I thought he died in a cave-in." said Tails before he noticed the white scaled dragon.

"Technically I did, these three brought me back to life with that black gem." said Rift pointing to the gem Ashe was still holding which she tried to hide behind her back.

"What gem? Oh, butterfly! What gem?" said Ashe and everybody face-palms before Joker appears next to Rift.

"Word of advice kid: Don't call her crazy. Don't ask." whispered Joker.

"I heard that! Arkham is a place filled with candy hmm?" said Ashe glaring at Joker who pales considerably.

"Uh...I just remembered I have an appointment at the daycare center, gotta run! Can't keep the kids waiting! BYE!" said Joker before he ran off.

"What happened between the two?" asked Rift to Claw.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." said Claw.

* * *

_+FLASHBACK+_

_4 Years Ago_

_"Why do you kids even hang out with Ashe? She's crazier than me and Harley!" said Joker and Harley nods before the group takes one big step away from the two homicidal pranksters-temporarily-turned-good. The two feel something tap their shoulders and they turn around to see a very angry Ashe standing behind them._

_*Sounds of fighting*_

_After only three seconds, both Harley and Joker are on the ground beaten and bruised. Ashe turns towards them._

_"I'm NOT crazy! Just disabled!" snarls Ashe at them before she is distracted by a passing butterfly._

_"If anything she needs to be locked up in Arkham!" said Joker getting up._

_"What's Arkham?"_

_"Um...a place filled to the brim with candy!"_

_"YAY!"_

_"[To Harley quietly] Remind me to tell the warden that if she arrives in our world to fill her cell with candy."_

_"Actually Ashe, Arkham is a place for the criminally insane." said Klaxon walking onto the scene as he ignored Joker's gestures for him to stop and Ashe angrily turns towards the Clown Prince of Crime._

_"A place filled with candy, hmmm?" said Ashe glaring at them._

_"Puddin', I'm scared!" said Harley as she clutched onto Joker who was shaking._

_"Me too Harley, me too." said Joker._

_*Sounds of fighting, pained screams, EXPLOSION*_

_A smoldering crater is all that remains of where the two where previously standing and Ashe walks off muttering something about "all clowns are evil" as Joker and Harley climb out of the crater, burnt to a crisp._

_"I'm gonna keep my mouth shut a while. *Groans*"_

_"Me too, Puddin'. *Groans*"_

_Both fall forward and are unconscious._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

Rift shudders at the idea of how dangerous Ashe is when he feels tapping on his shoulder and he turns around to meet the glare of Tyrannis before he is grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"Alright fool, either you drop the disguise or you'll regret it." growled Tyrannis glaring at Rift.

"Or...how about I prove I'm Rift?" said Rift with a smirk.

"Fine. Prove to me you're Rift or else you're dead-meat."

"First, put me down on the ground."

*THUD!*

"GENTLY!"

"Next time be more specific."

Rift rolls his eyes before he changes into Vortex.

"How's this for proof?" said Vortex glaring at Tyrannis.

"Not enough." replied Tyrannis crossing his arms.

"Okay then. Eat this!" said Vortex encasing his fist in Purple Lightning before he punched Tyrannis in the chest sending the Tiger/Rex/Dragon Hybrid flying into a wall.

"Uh oh." said Vortex before he got a solid uppercut to his chin and then an axe-kick to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick.

"Ow." said Vortex getting up before he dodged a black fireball by disappearing into a black-hole and reappearing a fair distance away.

"Is that enough proof?" said Vortex hiding behind a brick wall.

"Yes." said Tyrannis.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't."

"What? But then how-" "Am I standing before you? The black gem Ashe is holding."

"It brought you back to life didn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well, it is nice to see you again. *Coughing fit*"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a very nasty cough I've had for a while."

"LOOK! Angel Island!" said Klaxon pointing towards a floating island in the distance.

"What's the island doing way out here?" said Tails looking at the island carefully.

"I don't know but I'm gonna check it out." said Klaxon morphing into his Cyborg form and having a jetpack form on his back before he blasted off. Sonic suddenly appears on the scene from a blue blur.

"Yo Tails! Mind giving me a lift to Angel Island? Something's off. Knuckles said he would be here by next week." said Sonic.

"Sure Sonic. Just let me go get the Tornado V2. Keep an eye on Triple." said Tails before he sped off, almost as fast as Sonic.

"Uncle!" cried Triple jumping into Sonic's arms and hugging him and everyone snickers except Claw.

"They don't know what they're missing." said Claw and Sonic nods.

* * *

Meanwhile; Near a Cheetah Village

A man in a brown trench coat with wild and spiky blonde hair, yellowish eyes, and a ear-splitting grin stood near the entrance of a Cheetah village.

"Hello friends. My name is Fred. The words you are hearing are in my head. I awoke this morning to find myself in a strange and wonderful place, relaxing it was to be out of that asylum but oh how I didn't find civilization...until now. The people are animals that can walk upright, the ones before me are covered in fur, oh sweet wonderful, tempting fur, and oh how I tried to break my habit but alas, I was...naaaaaaaaaaughty."

*Hair Clippers Activates*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 14

Klaxon was closing in on the island when his jetpack started sputtering and then...

*Poof!*

"Not now! I should of been in cyborg-dragon form not cyborg-Terran! I can't flyyyyyyyyyy!" screamed Klaxon flapping his arms to no avail before he plummeted...

*CLANG!*

...right on top of the Tornado V2.

"[Muffled against cockpit window] Hey guys!"

Tails, Sonic and Triple sweat-drop.

The Tornado V2 lands and Sonic, Tails, and Triple get out while Klaxon slides down the side of the plane before he falls face-first on the ground.

"I don't like planes." muttered Klaxon as he got up.

Suddenly a red-black mist appears and Claw walks out, followed by a black-hole opening up and Rift jumps out of it. Ashe teleports in with Shena and Spike. Suddenly a silver comet lands next to them and Backlash appears from the comet.

"What we doing? What we doing? Huh? Huh?" said Backlash in his high speed language.

"Split up. Look around for anything suspicious." said Klaxon.

"Found something!" said Backlash pointing at Claw.

"Oh shut up!" said Claw as Backlash began laughing at his own joke.

* * *

Ruined Hallway; 30 Minutes Later

Klaxon was walking through a ruined hallway of some structure, looking at the Echidna paintings which were somewhat faded along the walls when he ran into some Jackals.

"Kill him!" snapped the Leader of the group and Klaxon jumped into the air, his shoulder-mounted Plasma Caster going off by accident and blowing off one of the charging Jackals' heads. The now headless body stopped in its tracks, scratched its "head", shrugged, took a step forward, paused, felt for its head, waved goodbye, and then dropped dead (pardon the pun).

"Oops! Had the safety off." said Klaxon before he pulled out a spiky iron mace.

"Whac-A-Mole Jutsu!" said Klaxon diving underground and reappearing behind a Jackal and smashed the poor guy's head into paste with the mace. He then dove back underground and smashed another's head in but against the wall at the same time.

"YAY!" cried Klaxon throwing bowling bombs into the narrow hallway, all the fuses lite.

"Oops! I forgot we're in a closed space!" screamed Klaxon before...

*EXPLOSION*

* * *

Different Hallway

*EXPLOSION*

"What was that?" said Sonic turning around.

"Probably Klaxon blowing himself up. You know how he and his alternate self are." said Tails shrugging.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Hey! Where's Triple?"

"Probably gone off to find Claw. You know how he loves snuggling into Claw's chest."

* * *

Ruined Chamber

Two figures, one clad in yellow armor, another clad in a purple jacket, were walking when they stop.

"Are you sure this is the right way Joker?" said Scorpion raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! This is an area filled with tons of Jackals and we can torture them while the others see what is going on at the Master Emerald's location." said Joker pulling out ear-plugs.

"What are those for?"

"Trust me, unless you want to be deaf, you might want to put them on."

Scorpion takes two and puts them into his ears.

"Now then, yell at me." said Joker.

"What for?"

"We want the Jackals attracted to us, so what better reason than your voice?"

"Why would we want them coming at us?"

"It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"All in good time."

"TELL ME THE F**ING PLAN BEFORE I RIP THAT SMILE OFF YOUR UGLY FACE, YOU NO-GOOD, PRANK-PULLING, IDIOTIC, SOCIOPATHIC, PSYCHOTIC, CLOWN!" yelled Scorpion and soon enough at least fifty Jackals appeared. Joker was very calm as he pulled out a night-stand, an old Record Player, and an old Record. He put the record onto the player and then put the needle onto the record and turned the volume up to "Blasting High".

(Author's Warning: Do NOT have the below song playing along with the words. If you want to keep your sanity, do NOT play it. It is just a cruel, sick joke by Joker.)

**[Man in Gauze (King Ramses' Curse from Courage the Cowardly Dog) Plays]**

**~The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze**

**King Raaaaaammmmmsssssseeeees**

**The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze**

**King Raaaaaammmmmsssssseeeees**

**The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze**

**The man in gauze~**

**[Repeats Continuously]**

The Jackals drop their weapons and clutch their ears in pain and fall to their knees at the song playing. Some of the Jackals just slit their own throats to put themselves out of their misery due to the song and after 45 minutes, all of the Jackals' ears are bleeding with them being unconscious, Joker shuts off the player only to be strangled by Scorpion.

"NEVER PLAY THAT SONG AGAIN!" snarls Scorpion tightening his grip on Joker's throat.

"[Strained] What's...the...matter?...Can't...take...a little...music...? HAHAHA-GAK!" said Joker despite being strangled.

* * *

Another Ruined Hallway

Claw was walking through a hallway with Dee on his shoulder when...

"Fluffy!"

...he turned around and closed his eyes expecting an impact but none came and when he opened them he saw Triple staring at Dee who was smiling down at the three-tailed kitsune.

"Hello!" said Dee and Triple fainted.

Dee put his hand in front of his mouth and breathed into it and sniffed.

*Glass shatters*

"I need to brush me teeth more often." said Dee before Claw grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..." hissed Claw at Dee as he strangled him.

Triple then regained consciousness and looked at the two.

"Why?" said Triple and Claw stopped strangling Dee for a second as the black imp looked at Dee.

"Sorry mate, only room for one little guy on this bit of turf." said Dee as he jumped onto Claw's shoulder only to get a backhand to the face causing him to fall face-first on the ground.

"I prefer a ball of fuzz over a little black imp." said Claw before he was tackled by Triple.

"Fluffy!" said Triple before he stuck his tongue out at Dee who just glared at Triple before he looked away and stuck his nose in the air with a "Hmmph!".

Suddenly Jackals appeared down the hallway with weapons at the ready and Claw gently removed Triple from his chest.

"Triple, close your eyes. You don't need to see what is about to happen." said Claw and Triple covered his eyes with his hands.

Suddenly shadowy serpents emerged from the walls, hissing and snarling before they lounged at the Jackals, followed by various other shadowy monsters and Dee covered his eyes with his own hand and then put an extra hand over Triple's eyes.

*Screams of terror, pain*

*Flesh ripping*

*Bones breaking*

Triple feels himself lifted up and being carried.

"Don't open your eyes kid." said Claw calmly as they walk away from the carnage.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

A bloodied Jackal storms out of the ruined hallway and looks around frantically, his eyes crazed and wide, he seemed to shiver despite the warm noon air. He then looks at the audience.

"I used to be a sane Jackal, before that...that...monster slaughtered my comrades! The horror! The horror! THE HORR-!" screamed the Jackal before he got decapitated by Backlash.

"YAY! Backlash killed a Jackal! HAHAHA! Backlash having fun!" said the hyperactive electric-metal dragon before he sped off as silvery streak.

*Screams of pain*

A couple Jackals fly out of a wall as Vortex jumps down onto a Jackal, breaking the poor guy's bones from the jump. Vortex then grabs a Jackal by the face and slams the guy into a brick wall, plastering the Jackal's brains on the wall.

"This is too easy." said Vortex as he punched down a wall.

* * *

Master Emerald's Location

Claw, Triple, and "Dee" enter the chamber and look around. The three then notice Knuckles off to the right pounding in a Jackal's face with his namesakes.

Claw clears his throat and Knuckles stops and then notices Triple and then hides his bloodied hands but the stern glare he gives the two make them cautious as Dee silently heads for the emerald.

"What do you two want?" said the Echidna.

"We just came to see why you're a week ahead of schedule." said Claw.

"Blame these Jackals. They come onto my island, break into my sanctuary, mess with the Master Emerald, and I am a very ticked off Echidna too! This job gets too stressful at times! RAGH!" said Knuckles before he punched the wall behind him creating a spider-webbing crack.

Dee then walks back over and motions for the two to follow him and they do.

"Well, sorry to disturb your work, we best be going. Bye!" said Claw as they exited the room.

"Oh sure, leave like I can handle being alone 24/7! I need socialization too, you know!" snapped Knuckles before he began pounding the Jackal again.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

"Okay Dee, what was with the Emerald?" said Claw.

"Of course, they rigged the thing to blow, Jackal magic. I just drained it, but...let's just say the Jackals got a painful surprise coming, something that would put even that Joker guy's bombs to shame." said Dee as he walked by the two, Triple ridding Claw's back.

"Don't let him catch you say that."

"No, don't let him catch _you_ say that. It's your design and your opinion. I'm just an extention made real by some jammy evil magic that's older than time itself."

"Wait. YOU'RE EVIL?!" said Triple looking scared now.

"Triple calm down. I don't listen to him...(much)...so don't plan on me turning evil anytime soon okay? Besides, he's just a figment of my imagination." said Claw.

"And now yours." said Dee pointing at Triple jokingly before he vanished.

"I don't like him." said Triple.

"Neither do I." said Claw as the two left the ruins.

*EXPLOSION*

"WOOOOO-HOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOOO!" screamed Klaxon after his own explosives blew him up.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day at the Academy Claw is sitting by himself as usual. He realizes as Fang enters the room that along with the fact that several girls have swooned that he hasn't hanged around him that much.

"Odd, init?" said Dee and nobody but Claw could see him.

"Yup." replied Claw.

Shena appears after Fang and now the boys all swoon. Shena has become a very beautiful dragoness and is the dream girl of over half of the students. Claw realized that he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked nice.

"Someone's got the hots for that girl, Romeo."

"Shut up, it'll never happen anyway... no one cares about me..."

"I'd think again Claw, here she comes."

Shena was indeed coming to Claw's table and Claw's throat seemed to tighten up.

"Hello Claw. Nice day?" said Shena

'I've killed creatures in the most horrible ways imaginable, I've done and seen things that would make even Fang green with envy and I can't talk to one flipping girl!' thought Claw.

Dee stomps on Claw's tail and he's snapped back into reality.

"Yes Shena it was very lovely like you." said Claw before he realizes what he said and slaps a paw/hand over his mouth and at the same time Dee slaps his own forehead.

"Um, er, um... T-thank you. I think you're cute as well." said Shena.

They eat in silence and half an hour later Claw finally registers what Shena said and suddenly he becomes very smug. He notices that several of the other males were glaring at him.

* * *

Gardens; 2 Hours Later

Klaxon is resting in a tree and when he opens his eyes he sees a massive bomb next to him.

"Ah!" screamed Klaxon falling out of the tree face-first.

"I say we set about this bomb with gusto." said Joker.

"No, we'll set about it with my toolkit." said Scorpion.

The Joker and Klaxon: "What?"

"I'll just go and get it."

Scorpion disappears for a moment only to reappear with an oil stained mechanic suit carrying a toolkit.

"What seems to be the problem guv?"

"He hangs around you too much Joker." said Klaxon to Joker before he turns his attention towards Scorpion, "Okay, you need a new partner."

"Why?" said Scorpion raising an eyebrow.

"One, even though you try to be funny it DOES NOT suite you; two, I don't want a second Joker walking around."

Joker pouts at the second reason.

"I guess me being funny would explain why the Nether-realm has frozen over." mused Scorpion, "So who's my new partner?"

"I f**ing am." said Hidan walking onto the scene, "And that f**ing clown better stay the f** away from me or else I'll sacrifice him to Jashin!"

Joker and Scorpion: "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. You two play nice now!" said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist.

"I have an appointment at the daycare center, oh how I love to hear the kiddies' laughter." said Joker walking away before Harley joined his side.

"So..." began Scorpion trying to get to know his new partner, "...what are your hobbies?"

* * *

5 Days Later; Tyrannis, Emerald, Claw, and Fang's House, Living Room

"Claw! Claw! This is Fang here. Everyone's getting pretty worried out here! I mean, you locked yourself in the living room for five days, i you don't come out, I'll knock this door dow-wait a minute. I'm not falling for that one this time. (Tries to turn the handle.) Come on... Come on..." said Fang trying to turn the handle.

"Anticlockwise." said Claw.

"Slaggit! What have you been doing here? You've been gone for five days."

"Five days, I thought it was hours."

"I'm waiting for a reason Claw, sis you make any more vomit inducing lemonades."

"No I was considering asking Shena out."

"There you go finally spilled the bea-waitwhaowaitwhatnow?"

* * *

Meanwhile; Sonic's World; Robotropolis

"After several long years of space travel, I finally have what I need to destroy that meddlesome little hedgehog. I wonder how my past self did while I was away?" said Dr. Eggman as he walked towards the Control Room of his city. The automatic doors opened and his mouth dropped.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EGGMANLAND HAPPENED HERE?!" yelled Eggman as he looked at the ruined room.

A clattering noise soon followed his yell and Dr. Robotnik appeared from underneath some debris.

"I am so sorry future me! I had some major difficulties over the past years; I lost a battle unit, two experiments, and things have just been horrid for me." said Robotnik walking over to one of the still functional hover chairs and sitting in it.

"So which battle unit did you lose?" said Eggman taking his seat at the control monitor.

"Mecha-Sally."

"What?! Do you have any idea on how long it took me to roboticize her?!"

"I do. I lost an experiment I was working on just to see what I could get out of it. Another experiment turned on me, luckily Sonic and his friends were able to subdue it then destroy it."

"What was the one you lost?"

"You heard of the alien race of machines that are alive and can turn into any vehicle correct?"

"Yes I have."

"Well I captured one and I did a few experiments on him and he turned partly organic."

"You mean like he became a cyborg?"

"No, he gained a beating heart and a stomach. He escaped before I could try reversing the effects and don't get me wrong on my personality, I felt _kind_ of bad for him. Emphasis on the _'kind of bad' _bit."

"What was the second experiment?"

"Codename: Symbionik. Trust me, I thought it was wonderful success but the thing tried to kill me! I'm glad that Sonic was able to get rid of it! Speaking of Sonic, did you know he almost became a bad guy trying to get rid of Tails?"

"Tails? You mean that somewhat cute two-tailed fox that follows Sonic everywhere?"

"Yes, but he ain't very cute anymore."

"What do you mean? And why would Sonic want to kill his own friend?"

"You'll find out about Tails soon enough, and the bit on Sonic; two words: Metal Sonic."

"What did Metal Sonic do?"

"Somehow the robot covered Sonic in himself, kind of like a liquid metal layer around Sonic, and slowly took control of his mind before he was washed off by Sonic's number one fear; water. Metal was then ripped apart by Tails and then his head was used as a volleyball before he was crushed by one of the new locals."

"What new locals?"

Robotnik swivels the chair around and points a remote at the large TV monitor on the wall and a scream appears showing Warmonger and Battlestation.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. The evil-_looking_ one is Battlestation and the one leaning against the tree is Warmonger. Both are brothers and don't let Warmonger's appearance fool you, he is a really...weird one." said Robotnik before...

*Switch/Rust* "Oh! Looky, brother! Robotnik's sent one of his spy-drones to spy on us! HAHAHA! Doesn't he realize our sensors can pick up this thing when it gets within 100ft of us? HAHAHA!" said Rust getting up and grabbing the camera before it could get away.

"That was live feed?!" said Eggman after the camera was crushed.

"Yes." was Robotnik's reply.

"What else has been bad around here?"

"Sonic is a Werehog again, a different universe has been connected to this one and are allies with this world, and...I believe that is it..."

"Sonic is a Werehog again?! Did you reuse my Dark Gaia idea?!"

"No, no, no. He became a Werehog again AFTER Metal Sonic was washed off of him. I tried to find out why but I didn't have enough data."

" *sigh* Well, at least things can't get any worse. D'oh! That phrase is cursed!"

*EXPLOSION*

A Swat-bot falls into the room with a giant shurkin stuck in its head and Frenzy walks in as his hands turn into his machine guns and he open fires on the two doctors who take cover.

"Get to the escape pods!" said Eggman getting up and running towards the Escape Pod Launcher.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Robotnik following him.

The two get into separate pods and are launched from the base and both head to the orbital fleet Eggman has waiting and both land in the hangar before they get out.

"This is your fault Robotnik!" said Eggman pointing at his past self.

"My fault?! You're the one who brought me to the future and put me in charge!"

"Don't get too self-righteous, this will be your idea soon enough. At least I didn't lose a valuable member of my army."

"At least I don't sound like some demented madman who has gone completely insane over trying to get rid of one little hedgehog!"

"Oh don't worry, you will soon enough."

A little robot appears from a hidden compartment near the two arguing doctors.

**"Attention doctors. This is both your faults." **said the robot.

Robotnik and Eggman: "WHAT?!"

**"Eggman is to blame for bringing his past self here while Robotnik is to blame for failing to destroy Sonic. Robotnik used Mecha-Sally to try to destroy Sonic yet she was freed because Robotnik was very desperate to destroy Sonic. Ergo-repercussions of your hasty actions." **said the robot.

Robotnik and Eggman: "SHUT UP!"

Both try to kick it, but wind up doing a "Charlie Brown Kick".

**"Ha ha ha ha ha." **laughed the robot.

"Why'd you even build that robot?" said Robotnik getting up.

"Beats me. And don't rub it in, remember he _will_ be _yours_ one day." said Eggman getting up.

* * *

Spyro's World; Next Day, Twilight Falls

Claw and Shena are having a relaxing date at Twilight Falls near one of the large waterfalls with Ray the Gator playing his trumpet in a relaxing tone when a giant boat speeds by with the Dum-Dum brothers rowing at Sonic speeds and screaming their heads off followed by Tails and Soul chasing them and lastly Triple giggling his head off and then he notices Claw.

"Hi Fluffy!" yells Triple before he took off after his parents and Claw face-palmed.

"I'll never get used to that nickname." muttered Claw as Shena giggles.

"It kind of suits you...Fluffy." joked Shena causing Claw to blush and hide his face with his wings.

Shena then moves his wings out of the way and kisses him and then leaves, leaving Claw very shocked before he noticed the males from earlier glaring at him along with Rupture.

"That's right you saw what you saw. That's how we freaks roll around here." said Claw with a smirk.

"FLUFFY!" yelled Triple plowing into Claw's chest.

"Hey guys! Look at the gays!" jeered Rupture and the Triple glares at Rupture.

"You say we're gay but do you have a girlfriend? Thought not." said Triple and the rest of the boys burst out laughing as Rupture turns a bright red.

"I don't like this guy, he's got a sadistic side." whispered Dee from inside Claw's head.

"At least I ain't some three-tailed freak!" snapped Rupture and Claw's eye twitched at the insult directed at his friend.

"At least I can do this with my tails." said Triple before he fired three plasma beams at Rupture sending him flying back several feet before he plows through several trees before he collapses into a heap and the rest of the boys look at Triple shocked.

"Anybody else want some?!" said the eight-year-old fox kit and the rest of the boys bolted from the scene and Triple gave them the "bird" as they ran. Claw then grabbed Triple by the scruff of his neck.

"Now I have to wash off your dirty little hands!" said Claw dragging him towards the water.

"What'd I do?!" said Triple.

"Used the middle finger! Who you hanging around with to learn these bad habits?!"

"Hidan."

Claw's expression darkened as he began scrubbing Triple's hands in the water before he just decided to give the kid a bath who tried to resist.

"No! I don't need a bath!" cried Triple trying to get out of the water to no avail.

"When I'm done cleaning off your dirty hands, Hidan is in for a world of hurt!" muttered Claw.

* * *

Meanwhile

Hidan and Scorpion were walking towards a large Jackal camp when Hidan shivered.

"You okay?" said Socrpion.

"No I'm f**king not! Somebody is ticked at me...uh oh...I just realized something..." said Hidan, his eyes going wide in fear.

"What?"

"Is a midnight blue fox kit friends with a certain Tiger/Dragon Hybrid?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm so dead..."

"I thought you were 'immortal'?"

"I'm metaphorically dead sh**head!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 16

[Mortal Kombat: Deception-Dragonslayer Theme plays]

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion pulling a Jackal towards him before he decapitated the poor guy and then disappeared in a plume of flames before he reappeared behind another one and removed his mask and breathed a torrent of fire on the guy, burning him to death.

Hidan spun his three-bladed scythe in a double-360-degree arc, cutting open six Jackal stomachs before he decapitated them.

"Take that you sh**heads!" said Hidan before he parried an Arakh (half sword-half scythe) swing. Hidan got into a block-parry-swing fight with the Jackal, both seemingly evenly matched before one of the tips of Hidan's scythe cut the Jackal's left (facial) cheek and Hidan jumped back before he licked up the blood and drew a symbol in the ground with what appeared to be blood and then his skin turned black along with white making him look like a skeleton before he pulled out a pike and rammed it into his leg and the Jackal cried out in pain as he was also stabbed in the leg.

Scorpion watched as he bashed his fist repeated across a Jackal's face with some low interest as Hidan rammed the pike into his other leg, crippling the Jackal and then Scorpion got an idea and he snapped the Jackal's neck he was beating and walked over to Hidan.

"Let me try something." said Scorpion removing his mask and then he exhaled a massive fireball at Hidan and the Jashinist was covered in flames yet the Jackal screamed in agony before he collapsed into unconsciousness with third degree burns.

"What the f** man?! I was enjoying that! You just had to f**king ruin it for me didn't you?! Next time, mind your own f**king business!" snapped Hidan still in the circle for his ritual and Scorpion rolled his eyes after he put his mask back on.

"You're a masochist, you know that?" said Scorpion glaring at Hidan.

"Am not! I follow Jashin and I give him scarifices for my loyalty! Now, go wake up that Jackal you burned so I can finish this!"

"Do it yourself."

"I'll f**king sacrifice you next!"

"HA! Like you could sacrifice a Nether-realm Hellspawn! If anything, you'll be the one to burn!"

"Want to prove it f**head?!"

"PREPARE TO SUFFER!" yelled Scorpion bringing out both swords strapped to his back.

"Can somebody please put me out of my misery?" asked the burnt Jackal as he painfully sat up and looked at the two.

*Sound of roaring flames, pain-filled screams, flesh being pierced*

* * *

Next Day

Hidan was resting peacefully in the bed he had, unaware of a certain Hellspawn standing over him who quietly removed Hidan's head and disappeared in plume of flames and reappeared next to Triple who jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Shhhh! Any ideas on what I do with Hidan here?" said Scorpion showing Triple, the man's decapitated head.

"Hmm..." said the three-tailed fox before he got a sly smile on his face.

15 Minutes Later...

Hidan awoke with a yawn before he noticed something off.

"WHERE THE F** IS MY F**KING BODY?! AND WHERE THE F** AM I?!" yelled the Jashinist as he found himself in a bog with a note nearby that read as this:

_"Dear Hidan,_

_As you may know you have found yourself in a bog and I bet you're wondering why you're in it. Well, Triple said you're a potty mouth, and washing his mouth out didn't seem to work so why would it work with you? Instead, he decided to have me send you to a bog...WITHOUT your body. Enjoy your full-expense paid trip to the bog Hidan!_

_From, Scorpion the Nether-realm Hellspawn"_

"WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK I'M GONNA F**KING KILL HIM!" screamed Hidan as Scorpion and Triple watched the bodiless head scream from a tree out of the Jashinist's line of sight and Triple had a hard time suppressing his laughter.

* * *

Next Day

Fang was leaning against a wall thinking about the day's events when Claw enters and he puts on a smile for his brother but on the inside...is a different story.

'Look at him. All smug and confident, all because he got Shena as a girlfriend. He doesn't deserve someone as pretty as her! Just go and die already freak!' thought Fang before his brother spoke.

"I'm gonna go get some therapy from Klaxon. See you later Fang." said Claw with a smile before he walked out and his expression changed from happy to hurt due to the fact, his eye allowed him to read his brother's mind, unintentionally, and it hurt him.

'Do you really think that brother? Am I really nothing to you anymore? Are you...jealous of me? I hope I can get the old Fang back.' thought Claw as he walked towards the Therapy building that Klaxon constructed not too long ago.

* * *

Therapy Building; 20 Minutes Later

Klaxon bolted out of the building, anime-styled tears running down his visible eye-hole on his mask, his arms flailing behind him as he ran away from Claw who was very annoyed with him.

"I told you this would work!" cried Klaxon dodging a Demon Lightning Blast fired at him.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Claw firing a Icicle Spear at him which missed.

"But the only thing that didn't work was the hypnotizing bit! AAAAAHHHH!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiin...!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the evening sky.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 17

Four Years Later

Cemetery

[Funeral March Music Plays]

Tyrannis' large coffin was slowly placed into the ground before the Moles began shoveling dirt on it to bury it. After it is buried, everyone except a few leave the area. Klaxon and Comet try to comfort the mourning Emerald who is crying her eyes out, Blank is just in horrified shock, Lesh and Laya lower their heads and are silent and say at the same time, "Goodbye Tyrannis." and Blaze just crosses his arms.

"I guess he can die after all..." muttered Blaze before he was punched straight in the face by a ghostly fist.

"Arrogant bastard! If I ever come back, you're gonna regret it!" said Tyrannis' spirit before it left.

Tails looks at the grave, his face showing both surprise and hurt.

'Why didn't the guy ask for help? I could of helped him before he died.' thought Tails before he walked away.

"Hybrids never die." said Zeph as he looked at the grave before he walked off.

Claw was looking at his father's grave when he is punched from behind by Fang.

[Funeral March Ends]

"Why you even showing your face around here freak?!" snapped Fang.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize this funeral was for stuck up jerks only! He was my father too!" snapped Claw standing to his full height which made him about as tall as Fang, minus an inch or two.

"You could of at least came before he died!"

"Oh trust me, I tried to get here 4 weeks before he died, but the war against the Jackals held me back. You don't think I'm heart-broken over him dying?"

"Not when you kill me in the future freak!"

"At least I get some deserved recognition now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I actually fight on the front lines while you sit here in WarFang getting fat! Yeah, I'm calling you fat! You're both muscular and FAT! My growth spurt is due to me fighting for FOUR STRAIGHT YEARS ON THE SLAGGING FRONT LINES!"

"What's your rank? 'Private'?"

"No, I'm a slagging Captain! If you read or even responded to the letters I send home, you would know that! What, are you jealous of me because I'm somewhat better than you now?! I get the Shattered Eye which morphed into the Devil's Eye, a girlfriend, and a military rank before you and you treat me like I'm a worthless waste of flesh!"

"That's because you are you freak!"

"What happened to the brother that actually was happy for me?!"

"He never existed you stupid freak of nature!"

"You're no better than anybody else Fang! I'm a living being not some...monster that is out of control!"

"Says the guy who has dreams about killing me!"

"I'm trying to slagging prevent that you idiotic, lazy, smart-mouth, jerk of a brother!"

*CRACK! [echoes]*

Claw staggers back after Fang punched him across the face and then spits out a wad of purple blood before he wiped his lip and glared daggers at his brother.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I kill you in self-defense, not out of hatred _brother._" said Claw before he turned around and began walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me Claw." snarled Fang.

"Oh no Fang, it's you who shouldn't turn on me." said Claw looking over his shoulder.

*Lion/Dragon Roar*

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _DREAM_ of challenging _you_. Why? Just because I've grown doesn't mean I'm stronger than you. After all, you got the brawns while I got the brains. You figure out who would win, if you can with that walnut-sized brain of yours." said Claw before he walked off and Fang glared at his brother's back before he stormed off and went to the house he now owned. He then looked around and sighed.

"Maybe Claw is right, I have put on a little weight. Maybe I should try to get our friendship back on track too... Why was I such a jerk? Am I really jealous of him?" said Fang as he started lifting 450 pound weights.

* * *

Twilight Forest

A deer was grazing in one of the open areas unaware of the pair of green eyes watching it from the tree-line before a blur of midnight blue burst out from the foliage and slit the deer's throat. The midnight blue ball of fluff then began digging into the deer before his ears twitched as red-black lights flashed a fair distance away and he got up and began making his way towards the lights. Upon closer inspection he saw Claw smashing a mountainside with his fists encased in Demon Lightning. Triple watched in confusion. Triple is now twelve-years-old and his fangs are beginning to stick out but not by much.

"That stupid, idiotic, stuck-up, heartless, fat, lazy, jackass, of a brother is going to be the death of me!" snarled Claw as he pounded away at the mountainside before he sighed.

"Claw?" said Triple before Claw whirled around, the sound of a thousand birds chirping filling the air and Triple froze and his hands shot up as Claw's Chidori was mere inches from his throat and then the attack died.

"Sorry Triple." said Claw rubbing his neck nervously, "Not used to you calling me by my actual name. Can you switch back to calling me 'Fluffy'?"

Claw gives Triple the puppy face but Triple just sweat-drops.

"Claw, you're eighteen, grow up."

Claw then pouts and looks away from Triple.

"I miss that name! And the hugs!" cried Claw as tears streamed down his face.

"I said grow up, you big baby."

" *Sniff!* Everybody hates me! Even my little buddy!" cried Claw walking towards a cliff, "Goodbye cruel world!"

Claw stepped off the cliff and Triple watched uncaringly as Claw fell from sight.

"Nice try Claw, but I'm not running over there when you'll just pop out and spook me." said Triple crossing his arms yet no response came.

"Claw?"

Nothing

"Claw?!"

Still Nothing

"CLAW?!" cried Triple running towards the edge and looking over only to be tackled by Claw and put into a bear hug.

"ACK!" cried Triple caught off guard by the hug.

He struggled to get free of Claw's grip and had to resort to using his tails as crowbars to remove himself from Claw's hug.

"I feel better." said Claw smiling.

"I'm still not gonna call you 'Fluffy'." said Triple crossing his arms.

"What does my fur feel like?"

"Fluffy." said Triple before he realized the trick and he smacked his forehead.

"HAHAHA! Got ya!" said Claw, "Anyway, what you doing out here kid?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting what?

"Deer."

"There's deer here?"

"You don't get out much do you?"

"Hey!"

"Calm down fluff-ball, I was only kidding."

"I prefer being called 'Fluffy'."

"Would you stop that?! It's in the past. I'm 12, you're eighteen, deal with it!"

"Fine! If I die in this war, don't come crying to me when you don't have a fluffy chest to snuggle into!" said Claw before he began walking off before he was tackled by a midnight blue ball of fluff.

"FLUFFY!"

Triple snuggled into Claw's chest before he jumped away from Claw.

"Why'd I do that?!" said Triple shocked.

"I think a part of you can't stand the thought of me dying and that was the instinctive reaction." said Claw getting up before he spread his wings.

"See you when I can Triple, I have to get back to the front lines." said Claw flying off.

* * *

10 Weeks Later; War front

*Explosions!*

*Gunfire*

In a trench, four cheetahs ducked behind cover as Jackals open fired on their position as overhead Skavenger ships bombarded the enemy's position while also dealing with some Jackals on Dreadwings. Suddenly a large beam of purple lightning shot over them and hit the Jackal bunker in front of them, blowing it to pieces and killing the Jackals inside as Vortex walked onto the scene.

"Move it! Don't stay in one spot you fools!" said Vortex firing a Purple Lightning Blast at an oncoming Jackal, frying the creature till he was a charred skeleton.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" yelled Klaxon exhaling a massive green fireball that incinerated twenty Jackals.

"YAY! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon running through the enemy's ranks throwing explosives left and right, "Anybody want a smoke?"

Klaxon slammed one of his cigars into a Jackal's mouth and lit it.

*EXPLOSION*

"Oops. I forgot, Combu rigs my cigars to blow! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A Jackal brings his Arakh downwards as he tried to ram it into Klaxon's head only...

*CLANG!*

...Klaxon blocked it with his metal arm.

"That isn't very nice trying to kill someone from behind mister." said Klaxon before he rammed his tail blade into the guy's face, "You have to do it face-to-face. Or in this case, tail-to-face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

At the top of a ruined Jackal Tank Claw watches the battlefield as the sun begins to set and once it is gone, shadows everywhere come to life...

*Terrified Jackal Screams*

*Flesh Ripping*

*Flames crackling*

*Bones Breaking*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 18

A bunch of Jackals are inside a bunker playing poker with the captain winning.

"So what's going on on the front?" asked one of the lesser Jackals.

"We're getting our butts kicked! Klaww is on the front lines for the enemy!" said a very twitchy Jackal.

"How long before he gets here?"

"Now." said Claw busting down the door and causing the ten Jackals to jump up, spears and Arakhs drawn.

"Do you expect that to work?" said Klaxon phasing in behind the captain before he snapped the Jackal's neck. After Claw stepped completely into the room he had his right arm form into an Ice Sword before he charged forward and the sounds of the Jackals' dying screams echoed throughout the night air.

* * *

Twilight Falls; Night

Triple was looking up at the stars, arms behind his back as he had his left leg resting on his right knee when he heard something.

"Play with me."

He got up and looked around.

"Play with me."

He took a few steps forward and stepped on something.

*Squeak!*

He looked down and saw a doll that looked exactly like his father, minus the fangs and claws his dad had.

"Play with me." said the doll.

Triple picked up the stuffed animal before he smirked.

"Okay, I'll play with you..." said Triple and the doll seemed to smirk before it disappeared after what Triple said next, "...my way."

Triple then began playing with it roughly like a dog playing with a chew toy until the doll looked very beaten up and then Triple pulled out a medium-sized slingshot and loaded the doll into it before he launched it.

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" cried the doll as it flew away and Triple smirked as his father landed behind him.

"What was that?" asked Tails.

"The Tails Doll." said Triple turning around and his father fainted.

'Guess that thing really caused him some frights.' thought Triple before he carried (dragged) his father back home.

* * *

Cheetah Village; 6 Miles West of Twilight Falls

A cheetah girl cub was walking along outside the village walls when she stepped on something and looked down.

"Play with me." said the Tails Doll.

The little girl picked up the doll and walked into her village unaware that the doll's head (which was drooped over her shoulder) gained a sinister appearance as its innocent blue eyes became a demonic red.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I don't know why I added the Tails Doll...*shudders*...it gives me the creeps.

Tails Doll: "Play with me."

Me: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	19. Chapter 19

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 19

Klaxon is walking along when he spots a slot machine out in the open and zooms up to it and inserts a quarter and pulls the lever. He gets three skulls.

"What happens now?" said Klaxon his eyes going wide and his ears drooping.

*Nuclear Explosion!*

"whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Klaxon flying all the way to Dante's Freezer.

* * *

Meanwhile; Jackal Bunker

"Okay smart guy, how do we get out of this mess?" said Vortex as he and Claw were surrounded by Jackals.

"Cat food." said Claw pulling out a can.

Vortex and Jackals: "Cat food?!"

*CRASH!*

"CAT FOOD!" yelled Big the Cat making a cookie-cutter outline in the wall and plowing through the enemy ranks until Claw gave him the can leaving Vortex stunned.

"That doesn't even make sense!" said a downed Jackal before he was disintegrated by Demon Lightning.

"Says the ones who started this war for no reason." said Claw crossing his arms.

"Let's just get out of here before enemy reinforcements show up!" said Vortex busting down another wall and the three left before the bunker spontaneously exploded.

"What did you do?" said Vortex glaring at Claw.

"Left a kinetic fusion bomb in there. Why?" replied Claw acting confused.

"KINETIC FUSION BOMB?!"

Claw grabs Vortex and Big and wraps them away from the blast.

"NEVER USE THAT KIND OF BOMB AGAIN!" yelled Rift as the three reappeared in the military base (of their side).

"Oops. Hah ha hah ha."

"Have any of you seen Fwoggy?" said Big.

"Who's 'Froggy'?" said Claw before he hiccupped and a frog's leg stuck out of his teeth, bones only.

"FWOGGY!" cried Big before he fainted.

* * *

Claw walks in front of the black screen and clears his throat.

"For those wondering, no I did not eat Big's pet frog and it was only meant as a joke besides, frogs are not on my main menu, they're too slimy...but given this is war, what can you eat?" said Claw.

* * *

4 Years Later; WarFang Gates

Claw, along with many of the soldiers from the front, entered the city. Claw had bandages wrapped around his waist, with some blood leaking through but not much to be of concern.

"FLUFFY!" came a older, yet familiar, voice before Claw was tackled and sent flying back two feet.

"OOF!" grunted Claw as he hit the ground and looked to see a sixteen-year-old Triple snuggling his chest.

"Good to see you too buddy." said Claw getting up.

"Sorry about tackling you. Couldn't help myself." said Triple removing himself from Claw's chest.

"It's okay. After eight years of it happening, you get used to it."

"What're the bandages for?"

Claw's eyes seem to widen before he let out a nervous chuckle.

"How about we talk about what happened there somewhere else?"

"He tried one of Klaxon's moves with explosives and wound up getting shrapnel in his stomach." said Rift with a smirk.

"RIFT! I thought I told you not to tell anyone you little brat!" snarled Claw.

"Oops. My mistake." said Rift shrugging as he chuckled.

"You did something as stupid as Klaxon? That's new for you." said Triple crossing his arms.

"Hey! Getting blown up is fun!" said Klaxon before we see him tied up with ten thousand sticks of dynamite on him, "Okay Combu! Let 'em rip!"

Combu slams the plunger down on the detonator and...

*EXPLOSION!*

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO-HOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!" yelled Klaxon as he disappeared into the afternoon sky.

Claw, Rift, and Triple all sweat-drop before they edge away into a nearby alley.

"So, we ready for tonight?" said Claw.

Triple and Rift: "Yep."

"Good. All the fliers in place?"

"Done!" said Triple with a smirk.

"Good. Remember we do this at 8 o'clock sharp."

Triple and Rift: "Right!"

All three go their separate ways.

* * *

Concert Arena; 8 o'clock

A large crowd waits patiently for the band to come on and when bright lights turn on towards the stage, the crowd sees Rift on the drums and Claw and Triple playing respective guitars.

[Begins playing Monster by Skillet]

Claw singing:

** ~The secret side of me I never let you see**  
** I keep it caged, but I can't control it**  
** So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
** I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

** It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**  
** It comes awake, and I can't control it**  
** Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**  
** Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**

** I, I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster**

** My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**  
** I keep it caged, but I can't control it**  
** 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
** Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun **  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**

** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster**

** It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**  
** There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
** No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**  
** Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**

** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
** I've gotta lose control, he something radical**  
** I must confess that I feel like a monster**

** I, I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster**  
** I, I feel like a monster~**

[Music Ends]

The three then fire their own beam attacks into the air which creates an interesting fireworks display and the crowd's mouths are open as their eyes are wide.

"I think we broke the audience guys." said Claw with a smirk before the crowd burst into a rancorous round of cheers. The three high-five.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 20

Fang and Shena were walking along the edge of a cliff overlooking a raging river talking about the concert that Claw did a few days ago. Fang's black mane was fully grown and he looked very much like a mix of a Lion and a Dragon, he was also very muscular. Shena was a very beautiful light dragoness now. Suddenly Fang stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Shena. Don't move." said Fang.

"Why?" asked Shena slowly turning her head towards him.

"I just remembered something. We just walked right into one of Combu's minefields from years ago."

"What?!"

"I forgot about this particular minefield despite...the fact I walked through it when I was six and Claw was three...slag! Can't believe I got us into this mess!"

"A-are the mines active?"

"Only if you step on one."

*Click!*

Fang and Shena: "Crap!"

*EXPLOSION*

Shena is thrown over the edge of the cliff but due to quick reflexes was able to dig her claws into the rock wall but her wing membranes were shredded from the blast, rendering them useless for flight and she held on to the rock face for dear life.

"FANG! HELP!" cried Shena over the raging river below her.

"Hold on Shena!" said Fang climbing a ways down the rock wall before he was just a bit above her and he froze his hand into place on the wall and tried reaching for her.

"Grab my hand!"

Shena unhooked one of her paws and began reaching for Fang's outstretched hand and just when two of their claws hooked the other's the cliff Shena was hanging onto gave way and she plummeted into the raging river and disappeared from Fang's sight. The Lion/Dragon looked on in surprise before he slammed his free hand against the cliff side in anger before he was pulled into red-black mist and found himself on the cliff side overlooking the river and a shadow loomed over him before he was grabbed by his mane and found himself glaring into the enraged demonic red eyes of his brother.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" snarled Claw looking at his brother with unsuppressed malice and Killing Intent.

"Claw, I-"

"You killed her! You killed her just to spite me didn't you?! Too jealous of your own brother who was actually happy in his cursed life and you take it away! Get out of my sight you worthless waste of flesh. Claw's dead. Call me by what the Jackals do; Klaww." said Klaww before he warped away in red-black mist.

Fang looked on in shock before he slammed his fist into the ground in anger.

"Idiot!" hissed Fang before he got up and walked back to WarFang.

(Note: Claw only saw Shena fall into the river and it looked like Fang threw her into the river)

* * *

10 Miles Down River; 20 Minutes Later

A dragoness with silver scales and a bright blue underbelly, gold wing membranes and a two headed axe as a tail blade floated half in the water and a certain plant-like man was walking along the river bank when he stopped upon seeing a flash of silver and then he squinted his eyes before they widened.

"That's Shena! **Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her before she drowns!"** said Zetsu wading into the river and dragging the dragoness onto shore and the helped clear her lungs of water.

"How did she survive the river? Sure this area is calm but judging by the wounds I'd say she came from up river. **Take her back to the greenhouse. We can take care of her there. **Shouldn't we bring her back to WarFang? **Nah. Things will be just fine until she's better."** said Zetsu making a makeshift sled for Shena and he began the trek back to his greenhouse.

And oh, how wrong Black Zetsu was about everything being "fine" until Shena got better.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this was a short chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	21. Chapter 21

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 21

2 Months Later...

After Shena's "death" (only Zetsu knew she didn't die), Klaww had become bitter and distant from all of his friends except Triple and the behavior worried some of them, mainly Spike who knew what Klaww might do. Fang had tried to explain what happened but Klaww wouldn't even give him a sideways glance and that made Fang somewhat cautious of his younger brother but he didn't think much of it.

Klaxon was juggling grenades when he noticed Klaww and Fang walking out the city's gates and he got suspicious and he disappeared in black smoke to reappear where Zetsu was buying some supplies.

"Zetsu." said Klaxon calmly and the plant-like man jumped and turned around.

"Oh, it's you. **DON'T DO THAT! **What do you need?" said Zetsu.

"I need you to follow Klaww and Fang. I've got a bad feeling. Keep out of sight, understand?"

"We can do that easily. **We're going." **said Zetsu phasing into the ground.

* * *

Greenhouse; 25 Minutes Later...

Zetsu emerged from the ground and walked into the greenhouse to see Shena still resting. He walked over to gently wake her and her eyes flutter open.

"Miss Shena I believe you can handle the journey back to WarFang?" said White Zetsu.

"Yes, my wings are still sore but I can walk." said Shena getting up and stretching.

"Good. We have a mission to do, so we'll be there sometime later. Now get going." said Zetsu before he phased into the ground again.

* * *

River Ravine; 15 Minutes Later...

"So why are we here Klaww?" asked Fang looking around.

"Oh, no reason brother." said Klaww as he used the psycho-kinesis his arm scar grants him and discretely throws a mine at Fang.

*EXPLOSION*

After Klaww threw the mine at Fang, which damaged both his wings and knocked him over the cliff, he slowly approached the edge and looked over to see his brother trying to climb the cliff face and despite his muscles was having some difficulty. Fang looked up into his brother's red eyes.

"Klaww! Broth-brother! Help me!" said Fang his claws slowly slipping.

Klaww remained emotionless before he lunged forward and dug his claws into his brother's hands/paws, drawing blood.

*Lion/Dragon Roar*

"Ironic, isn't it? You die the same way Shena died. Goodbye." said Klaww before he threw his brother off the cliff side and into the raging river below unaware of Zetsu watching him.

"This is our fault.** What makes you say that?** We caused Klaww to kill Fang by keeping Shena in the greenhouse we built. **You're right. But Fang isn't dead. **What? But he was just thrown into that river, no way he could of survived that current! **Shena did. **Good point. Where is he? **The Artic Wastes. **We have to go and find him don't we? **Yes."** said Zetsu and the plant-like man began the trek towards the Artic Wastes.

"There, it is done." said Klaww dusting over his hands as he used his Ice element to get rid of the blood on them and he began walking back to WarFang.

* * *

WarFang Gates; 1 Hour Later

Klaww enters the gates and is caught off-guard as Shena hugs him and then she pulls back and looks nervous.

"S-sorry. Not seeing you for two months can do that." said Shena.

"H-how are you-?" said Klaww still in shock.

"Alive? You can thank Zetsu for that. Somehow I survived the rapids and he helped me for two months."

'Zetsu? Zetsu had her safe and he never told me?!' thought Klaww angrily before he realizes the mistake he made and looks away.

"You don't deserve me Shena." said Klaww.

"What?"

"I've become the monster I tried to prevent myself from becoming."

Suddenly Backlash zooms onto the scene followed by Spike and Ashe teleports in, spooking Backlash who jumps into Spike's arms.

"Heh! Sorry Spikey!" said Backlash before he jumped back onto the ground, "Where's Fang? Where Fang? Huh? Huh? Where?"

"He...was killed by...a monster." said Klaww walking away as Spike narrowed his eyes, nobody noticing it.

"Goodbye." said Klaww disappearing in red-black mist.

* * *

Next Day; Hidden Pond...

Klaww was looking sadly at the rising sun when he hears the sound of spinning tails and he turns around to see Triple land. The sixteen-year-old fox then looks at him with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here Klaww? And what's this about you breaking up with Shena? I thought you loved her." said Triple.

"I didn't break up with her. I just left her because of what I am. I'm a monster. You should leave me too Triple. I don't deserve friends after what I've done." said Klaww turning back towards the rising sun.

"What? What do you mean you're a monster?"

"I killed my own brother."

"WHAT?!"

"I killed him in grief and over an accusation that wasn't true. I thought he killed Shena but she was alive and well. I killed him the same way Shena supposedly died, I threw him into the river. The expression on his face after my betrayal...I'm an idiot. Leave me Triple. I don't deserve friends." said Klaww getting up and he began walking away but stopped when the midnight blue ball of fluff jumped on his back.

"I'm coming with you. We've been friends since I was four and you were ten. I'm not leaving your side no matter what 'cause that's what friends are for." said Triple.

"You sure? When they figure out the meaning behind me saying a 'monster' killed Fang you'll probably be hunted down too."

"Pffft! Like I'm afraid of a few dragons."

"Don't get too cocky Triple. That could kill you."

"You won't let that happened right Fluffy?"

"Okay now you're just trying to sweet-talk me! And to answer that question, if something does happen to you, I'll gladly lose an eye for it. Nothing will happen to my little buddy."

"I'll hold your word for it pal. Now come on, let's go."

"What about me guys?" asked Dee appearing from the shadows as he jumped onto Klaww's shoulder.

"Get out of here!" yelled Triple barring his fangs.

"Nope!"

Triple then jumps at Dee and the two get into a Roller-brawl which is broken up by Klaww who glares at both of them.

"Knock it off!" snapped Klaww before Triple tail-slapped him.

"You're not my dad!"

"No, but I'm more like a very strict uncle and now its time for your bath!"

"No! I don't need a bath! I'm clean!"

"Get back here!"

"This is fun." said Dee with a smirk before Triple kicks him into the pond.

"Buzz off Dee!"

"Make me three-tails!"

Dee then dodges the plasma bolts fired at him by Triple before the fox lunges at him and the two disappear under the surface.

"Dee can't swim." muttered Klaww as he waited for the two to surface.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 22

3 Weeks Later; Artic Wastes...

Zetsu was slowly walking along the surface of a frozen lake when he suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping? **Look down." **said Zetsu before he looked down and flinched back at seeing Fang frozen in the water.

"How do we get him out? **We don't. **What? **Look."**

Suddenly Fang's right hand clenched shut creating spider-web cracks in the ice and Zetsu jumped back as the area around Fang began cracking.

*EXPLOSION*

Shards of ice flew everywhere and Zetsu had to shield his face before the shockwave disappeared and he looked back at the now open crater-like opening in the ice. An Ice-covered hand then grabs the edge of the crater and pulls a half Ice-covered body out and the figure falls to his knees, his head hung low.

"Zetsu..." said Fang, his voice icy and raspy, "Where is my brother?"

At the last bit, his head shot up and where the right eye should of been but was covered in Ice a golden glow emanated from the spot.

* * *

Meanwhile; Mountain Range...

Klaww was resting against a tree as the sun began rising and when a ray of sunlight struck his foot, smoke began rising from it.

"AAAGH!" screamed Klaww in pain as he pulled his foot back and he shot up and Triple fell out of the tree above him and landed in his arms.

"Klaww, what happened?" said Triple sleepily.

"We need to find shade. Now!" said Klaww heading towards a cave with Triple following slowly.

The two enter the cave and Klaww sits on a rock and looks at his slightly burnt foot and Triple is now awake completely as he tilts his head in confusion.

"What happened?" said the three-tailed fox.

"Watch." said Klaww sticking his hand out of the cave and into the sunlight causing smoke to rise off it and Klaww pulls it back, pain written across his face.

"What, did you suddenly become a vampire Klaww?" said Triple jokingly when Dee suddenly lands on his head.

"Actually, that might be the case. Your dark powers have seemed to make sunlight a weakness for you now." said Dee.

"Why?" said Klaww looking at his burnt hand.

"Beats me mate. I'm just figment of your imagination."

"Gee thanks." said Klaww sarcastically before he grabbed Dee by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of the cave.

*POOF!*

"That wasn't very nice" said Dee from inside Klaww's head.

"Slag." cursed Klaww.

"So, what do we do now?" said Triple.

"Head to Warfang. I'll find someway for me to be able to walk around in sunlight."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." said Triple as he spun his tails like his father does and he disappeared from sight and Klaww sighed before he tried various ways to protect himself from the sun.

* * *

Warfang; 1 Hour Later...

Triple lands at the city's gates and looks around as he feels a sudden chill in the air. Suddenly an ice-cold hand wraps around his neck and he's yanked into the air and comes face-to-face with the half-frozen Fang.

"F-Fang?" gasped Triple as he tried to get air as he was choked and his neck felt like it was getting frostbite.

"Yes. Surprised to see me traitor?" growled Fang.

"S-surprised? I-I'm p-petrified! You're c-choking me!"

"Good. Let's see if my freak of a brother comes to his friend's aid."

"W-what?" said Triple in fear before he is slammed into the ground and then a Ice-covered foot is slammed into his stomach, cracking a few ribs and causing him to cough up blood as he cried out in pain.

Fang looks around before he looks down at Triple, disappointment written on his face as he grabbed Triple again who was shaking in his grip.

"So much for your friend fox." said Fang as he prepared to slam Triple again only to be sent flying as a brownish-gold blur collides with him and Klaww catches Triple before he sets him down carefully.

"You okay Triple?" said Klaww standing to his full height as he glared at Fang.

"Gee, it feels like all my ribs are cracked...no, I'm not okay." said Triple getting to his feet despite the pain while clutching his ribs.

"Get out of this fight Triple."

"No way! I'm giving cover fire, I'm not a weak little three-tailed fox. Besides, Fang needs a good butt kicking." said Triple as blue energy charged up at the tips of his tails.

"Fang?!" said Klaww his eyes widening as the dust cleared to reveal the Ice-covered side of Fang's head, the gold glowing eye glaring at Klaww.

"Looks like I can kill you, you little piece of shit!" said Fang as he got up and charged forward, his right arm turning into an Ice Sword.

Klaww stood his ground before he disappeared in black mist and Triple jumped back as the Ice Sword slammed into the ground creating an explosion. Klaww then reappeared a fair distance away, his Devil's Eye active.

'Is this what happened to Fang after I threw him off the cliff? I'm glad I didn't kill him but now...he is controlled by his own hate...just as I was before I learned the truth...our family is cursed, I know it...' thought Klaww as he got into a stance.

"That pathetic eye of yours won't help you here freak." said Fang activating his Sharingan.

"Maybe, but remember; I'm the brains, you're the brawns. Who do you think would win?" said Klaww crossing his arms.

"DIE!" yelled Fang exhaling a fireball.

"Space-Time Transfer!" said Klaww as his eye flared to life and the fireball changed directions, back towards Fang where it collided with his chest, no damage done to the ice at all.

"You forget freak, I made my Ice Fire resistant. You can't beat me." said Fang charging his left fist in flames before he shot forward. Klaww starred at his brother with no emotion before he closed his right.

"Klaww, move!" yelled Triple.

"Universal Transfer!" yelled Klaww, his eye shooting open as a bright light consumed the three, leaving nothing except a few craters to signify their fight.

* * *

END CHAPTER

To see where they where transferred to read "Tails the Cursed".

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	23. Chapter 23

Talos,

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

(Please note: This picks up after Tails the Cursed ends, so DO NOT read this until then)

* * *

Chapter 23

A portal suddenly opens up near the gates and three figures walk out of it; Klaww, Fang, and Triple.

"Well, that was fun." said Klaww as he took in a breath of his home world's air before a vision of Fang running him through with an Ice Sword flashed before his eyes.

"Yes, it was...now die you freak." said Fang turning his Ice Arm into an Ice Sword and charging Klaww. As Fang neared his brother and swung the Ice Sword, Klaww ducked under the blade, turned around and aimed a Demon Lightning infused fist for his heart. Neither could stop their attacks...

*SPLATTER!*

Klaww's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he saw his hand impale Fang through the heart and his own heart stopped beating for second.

"You were right Klaww...you killed me in self-defense...but our friends won't...know that..." said Fang as blood poured from his mouth and his Ice-free left eye began closing and the glow underneath the Ice for his right began fading.

"Why Fang?" said Klaww in shock.

"You...turned me...into a monster...I'm half Ice Golem...you...sick...freak..." said Fang before his body went limp and his eyes closed. Klaww pulled his hand out of Fang's heart and lowered him to the ground before he carved a chunk of the ice off Fang.

"Klaww, what happened?" said Triple, his eyes wide.

"I killed my brother...and fulfilled the dream I tried to prevent..." was the Tiger/Dragon's reply as tears refused to fall from his eyes. Suddenly an enraged shriek is heard and Klaww barely dodges an enraged Ashe.

"Murderer!" snarled the dragoness.

"No, it was in self-defense." said Klaww as he dodged her attacks.

"Liar!"

A beam of silver lightning then strikes Klaww in the back causing him to stagger forward before he dodges a lightning infused rod thrown at him by Backlash.

"Die! Die! Die!" yelled the Metal-Lightning Dragon as he Lightning Dashed Klaww who dodged the attack but barely.

'Fang was right. They think I killed him in cold-blood...' thought Klaww as he dodged their attacks.

Suddenly a spinning buzzsaw-like blur shoots past the three fighting dragons aiming for Triple yet the fox easily dodges the buzzsaw as the dragon-hedgehog stops and lands on his feet.

"Why are you attacking me?!" said Triple dodging Spike's attacks.

"Accomplice." was all Spike said.

Suddenly Vortex landed on Klaww's back, sending the Tiger/Dragon to the ground as he felt his ribs break and he coughed up purple blood. Vortex then grabs Klaww by the head and lifts him up.

"Not a good idea to let...my heads be free..." said Klaww before red-black lightning erupted from him in a massive pulse, sending the others flying back as he grabbed Triple and activated his Devil's Eye.

"Hold still Triple!" said Klaww as the two disappeared in a red-black vortex.

"Where'd he go? Huh? Huh? Where? Where? Where?" said Backlash in his high-speed language as his eyes looked over the battlefield at high speeds.

"Backlash calm down." said Ashe.

"Says the one whose candy-crazed."

"At least I'm not hyperactive...wait...DID YOU CALL ME CRAZY?!" yelled Ashe as she tackled Backlash and put him in a full nelson.

"No, no! I called you candy-crazed, candy-crazed not crazy!"

"CANDY-CRAZED IS THE SAME AS CALLING ME CRAZY!" screeched Ashe.

* * *

Triple's Workshop; 30,000 feet below the summit of Mt. Unclimbable...

A red-black vortex appears inside the hangar of the workshop and Klaww and Triple emerge from it.

"We have to get out of here." said Klaww clutching his right eye as Triple nods and goes over to a nearby console and types a code in before a large plane with the wings in an "X" shape and painted blue with red-black stripes is lowered into view.

"Say 'hello' to my version of the Tornado. The metals up here really made it durable and it can transform into a war-mech." said Triple pointing at it.

"Good, it'll get us away from here fast. I'll open a portal for us and maybe we'll be somewhere safe." said Klaww before Klaxon phases through a wall.

"Hello. Where are ya headed?" said Klaxon as he tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"You're not going to attack us?" said Klaww as he got into a stance.

"What?! Me, attack my own grandson? Don't be ridiculous! I know that you killed Fang in self-defense and decided to see you two off." said Klaxon with an eye-smile.

"You're crazy you know that?" said Klaww shaking his head.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Insane fool...Come on, Triple let's get out of here." said Klaww climbing onto the back of the plane as Triple got into the cockpit.

After making sure everything was good to go, the plane shot out of the hangar into a red-black that disappeared.

" *sigh* Things always go bad for the family." muttered Klaxon before he saw a silver comet fly into the sky and breach the atmosphere of the planet.

"Backlash...can become a comet? That's new..." said Klaxon as he scratched his head in confusion.

'Hey, Negative. Where's Backlash headed?' asked Klaxon to his A.I.

**'My readings say he is somehow following Klaww and Triple. Don't ask how because I have no idea.' **was the A.I's reply.

"Great. Now I have to help them out again. When will I get break? Oh, I suppose when a Hook Jaw Plant Cracker arrives here and I have to go back in time...pfft! Like that will happen!" said Klaxon before he turned into a blue-green streak and shot into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile; Unknown Location...

A large brown-black ship with a jaw-like design on the front with teeth-like energy conductors lining the upper and lower jaw-like designs stealthily made its way through the vastness of space, the ship's occupants maintaining the ship's systems.

"Sir" said a Hook Jaw Grunt as it bowed to his leader, "We will arrive at the beacon's location within two or three years, depending on if the GTA (Galactic Terran Alliance) or the UEE (United Earth Empire) stops us at check-points along the way."

"Good...good, when this ship arrives, the Hybrids will finally be eradicated!" said the leader as the system's nearby sun illuminated him revealing him to be a massive 12-eyed, eight-armed Hook Jaw, known as the "King Death Jaw".

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

To find out where Klaww and Triple left to, read my "Tails the Machine" story, it will explain certain events in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

(Note: DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT read this until after Tails the Machine has been completed)

* * *

Chapter 24

A portal opens up and Spike, Shena, and Backlash walk out, followed by Triple who now has three cybernetic tails and then Klaww and Fang. The difference with Fang is that he no longer looks like he's half Ice Golem. Klaww's left eye is now cybernetic.

"Come on walnut-brain, carry your own weight." said Klaww as he helped Fang walk after the two got into a massive fight on the Death Egg with Dr. Robotnik.

"Are you calling me fat runt?" snarled Fang.

"No, you're made of pure muscle which makes you heavy, seriously, you weigh a ton with all the muscles you have."

The two then notice the others looking into the sky and the two look up and see a Hook Jaw ship before they hear beeping and see Klaxon messing with his cybernetic arm.

"Gramps, what are you doing?" said Klaww as he looked at his grandfather, confusion on his face.

"I jinxed myself Klaww. Before I left to help you two, I said a Hook Jaw Planet Cracker wouldn't come here and well...it did. I have to go back in time now." said Klaxon sadly as he continued working with his arm.

"Can't we fight it?" said Fang as he got his injured foot in a stable position.

"No. If they brought that ship here, there's no chance of us winning...at all. I'm sorry..." said Klaxon before he disappeared in a clock-like vortex.

"Uh...guys? The ship's front is charging up a massive weapon!" said Triple looking up.

Suddenly a red beam surrounded by blue energy struck the planet and after thirty seconds it died down.

"What that supposed to do? Huh? Hu-" said Backlash before he disintegrated in thin air, followed by Spike, Ashe, and Shena. Klaww clutches his eye as he it shows him WarFang and everyone inside disintegrating.

"Bye Fluffy." said Triple before he exploded into dust. Trees, plants, and rocks then began disintegrating and Fang looked at Klaww.

"We're dying too." said Fang bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" said Klaww before Fang held up his hand to show it slowly disintegrating, the flesh gone with the muscles underneath slowly going.

"So this is the end huh? We become friends again, only to see everyone around us die before we do? Fate is a bunch of bullshit." said Klaww as Demon Lightning began crackling around him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go Supernova."

"What?"

"It's a move I learned but it kills me in the process. Care to give me a lift brother?"

"We're not going down without a fight." said Fang as his Sharingan eye morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and the two warped away in a vortex originating from his eye only to reappear in the hangar of the shape.

"They've been effected by the Planet Cracker! Don't let them live and get to the king!" yelled a Hook Jaw (HJ for short) Juggler as he pulled out three pairs of throwing knives from his back with his six arms.

"They're Hybrids! Kill them!" yelled a Grunt, jumping down from the catwalk above the two brothers.

"Old times?" asked Fang as he brought out his claws.

"Old times." said Klaww as he entered his Demon Form with the Demon Lightning still crackling around him.

Various HJs charge the two and a massive fight ensues with elements flying everywhere, bullets from various HJ weapons flying everywhere, and bodies being ripped apart by the two brothers until Fang is sliced in half by a HJ Berserker.

"Time to die Hybrid Filth." said the Beserker as he grabbed Fang by the head.

"No...time for you to die...I was mostly the decoy...NOW CLAW!" yelled Fang as blood trickled down from his mouth.

"With pleasure!" said Claw as he unleashed all his built up Demon Lightning and Elemental Energy at once.

* * *

Outside the Ship...

The ship seems fine until it suddenly collapses in on itself before it violently explodes into a Red-Black black hole that sucks in any remaining pieces of the ship. The red-black black hole then violently explodes taking out three hundred nearby solar systems with it.

* * *

Inside a Vast Whiteness...

Fang and Klaww standing side by side before they turn to face each other.

"So this is it?" said Fang.

"Yep. We're dead walnut-brain." said Klaww.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Remember Piranha Lake? Or how about your fight with Zeph? Oh, I know! How about you trying to kill me when you knew I would see the attack coming?!"

"I was consumed by hate! But I guess you're right about one thing; I'm the brawns and you're the brains."

"Glad to see we're friends again. Well, I have to get going." said Claw as he began walking away, his scars fading.

"What? Where are you going?" said Fang confused.

"The Devil's Eye is called that for a reason, you figure it out...walnut-brain." said Claw before he disappeared in a puff of red hellfire.

Fang suddenly finds himself in a place that would be considered "paradise" before a certain three-tailed fox plows into him and puts him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Fang!" said Triple.

"Nice...to see you...too Triple...can't breath...need air...!" said Fang as his face turned blue before the fox released him.

"Sorry, where's Klaww?"

"Couldn't make it to be here. Here's a hint: the reason his eye is called the 'Devil's Eye'."

"Oh. That sucks." said Triple, his ears drooping.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile; Nether-Realm...

"Ever since you came here, the torture for all these evil souls has gone up. Why is that?" said Scorpion as he looked at the hooded figure he was walking with through the Nether-realm.

"Oh, no reason." said the figure as he looked at the audience, his eyes glowing a demonic red as red-black lightning crackled around him for a nanosecond which Scorpion missed.

* * *

Time Reversal: 5,000+ Years

Location: Warfang; Klaxon's Room...

*ALARM CLOCK WAILS*

A hand smashes the alarm clock to pieces before a twelve-year-old blue-green scaled dragon sits up in his bed, his eyes filled with sleep before they become fully aware and the dragon looks around.

'Back in the past huh? I forgot what it was like...maybe this time, Tyrannis won't wind up with such a bad past...guess I'll wait and see. I do feel bad for Klaww and Fang though...they'll come back into existence...eventually...' thought Klaxon as he got up and prepared for the Academy like he usually did when he was twelve.

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

For those who are confused as to how Fang came back to life; read Tails the Machine and wait until it is finished to understand this chapter! I said not to read this chapter until then for those who disobeyed!

Not sure if I'll rewrite Klaxon's adventures or not, I might though...so be prepared just in case.


End file.
